Iron Fox
by holyfoxboy
Summary: What if Naruto activated his bloodline at 8? What if it was the iron sand bloodline from his mother? How would his life be like? NarutoxFemKyuubixKurenai
1. Iron Fox Ch 1

**Hey. I wanted to try out this idea with Naruto having iron sand. So here it is. I hope you enjoy and please review.**

**PEACE**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

"Iron Fox" – human talking

'_Iron Fox' _– human thinking

"**Iron Fox" **– demon/summons talking

'_**Iron Fox' **_– demon/summons speaking

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(October 10-8 years old)**

Naruto stared at the black sand that danced around his body as he waited for the Sandaime Hokage, who he calls old man, to come back into his office. He had been attacked again today by drunken villagers and a few shinobi. Before they could hurt him though, this black sand appeared in front of him and protected him from the drunks.

The weird people with masks, which the old man said were called ANBU, saved him before anymore trouble could happen. They also arrested all the drunks and took him to the hokage's office. Though it took awhile to get him there since he had to walk, as the sand refused to let anyone touch him.

The old man said he was going to explain what the weird sand was but, his secretary came in and said that the council had summoned him. He said that he would be back soon and explain what happened.

Naruto was broken out of his thoughts as he saw something out of the corner of his eyes. He turned to see that the sand had been taking different shapes as he thought. He slowly and carefully raised his hand and willed the sand to come to him. Since he was still slightly scared and confused of the sand he jumped when it did what he wanted.

When he saw that it would do what he wanted his confusing increased but, the scared feeling he had disappeared and was replaced with excitement. He spent the next hour playing and making shapes with the sand. He made different animals, shapes, and things that he had seen around the village.

He was interrupted in his pay time by the old man coming into the office with a tired and furious look on his face. Naruto watched as he walked to his desk and sat in his chair before pulling out his pipe and lit it. He took a breath of the lung damaging smoke before turning to Naruto to see that his sand was still circling his feet in an almost lazy manner.

He took another breath before he heard Naruto say, "Um...old man what did the council want?"

Sarutobi looked at Naruto as he though back to the meeting.

**(Flashback)**

Sarutobi walked calmly toward the council chamber. He had an idea about what the meeting was about and he was going to stop it. When he entered the chamber the members of the council quieted as the third fire shadow sat in his seat before he turned his attention to them.

"Now then could someone tell me what this is about? I am busy."

A fat council member stood up. You could tell by the way he stood and carried himself that he was a civilian and was arrogant.

"Hokage-sama. It has come to our attention that the dem-"

He stopped when Sarutobi glared at him before he continued.

"It has come to our attention the _boy _known as Naruto Uzumaki was attacked again. This time though something interesting happened."

Sarutobi narrowed his eyes at this. He knew the council would try to use Naruto as a breeding factory if they knew of Naruto's bloodline.

"When he was attacked sand stopped the attackers. Is this true?"

Sarutobi's face was blank as he answered.

"Yes."

"How is that possible though? The only sand users are from Sand and there are not that many to begin with."

The monkey summoner rubbed his temples. He could feel a headache coming. He was hoping to tell them after Naruto had been trained in his bloodline at least somewhat.

"Naruto Uzumaki possesses a bloodline that allows him to control iron sand. Just like the third KazeKage."

The room erupted in chaos after that. He heard many people (mostly civilians) saying to use the boy as a breeding factory, while other wanted to use him as a weapon. (Danzo) He felt his head hurt worse before he shouted,

"SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN!"

Everyone did as Sarutobi released his Killing Intent (will be KI from now on) and glared at the members.

"I will not use Naruto as breeding factory or as a weapon. He will live his life as he chooses. Now none of you are to tell the village of Naruto's bloodline until he has had some training in it. You fail to follow this rule you will be killed without trial. That is all, dismissed."

He turned and headed back to his office as he ignored the cries of outrage from the civilian council. He mentally patted his back for keeping a straight face.

**(End Flashback) **

Sarutobi shook his head before telling Naruto that it wasn't important before he went to the back vault. Naruto saw that he was carrying a small scroll with the Uzumaki swirl on it that he also had on his black pants and red shirt.

"This Naruto-kun was written by your mother before she died. She died giving birth to you and before you ask the letter she wrote will explain why I did not tell you sooner. Sarutobi handed the scroll to Naruto and watched as he opened it carefully, like it was a fragile glass object.

**Dear Naru-chan,**

**Hello Naru-chan, my name is kushina Uzumaki, if you are reading this then you have unlocked your bloodline. Now before I tell you what it is let me tell you where our clan came from. Our clan was originally from the Land of Iron. We could control iron sand and it acted as an absolute defense. **

**This means that it would protect us from any and all threats. Now this does not mean that we were all powerful. The defense is only so fast. You see the more chakra you fuse with the sand the faster it will get. This allows it to protect us faster and use less chakra to get it to do what we want. Since the chakra is fused with the sand it will only obey the person who fuses the chakra with it.**

**Now enough of that, you will get to read more about it later. Now our clan left iron some hundreds of years ago. Most of us went to the Land of the Whirlpools, while a small amount went to the Village Hidden in the Sand. **

**During the third ninja war though, the Village Hidden in the Rock attacked our land for its resources and the trade routes. I was the only survive of the attack and I was able to save most of our history scroll and jutsu.**

**After that I traveled to Konoha. I became a ninja here and met your father a few years after I settled in. It was love at first site. We dated but, we had to keep it a secret since we had both gained enemies during the war, both in the village and outside it.**

**I was so happy the day I learned I was pregnant with you. I would talk with your father and Saru-chan about what I was going to teach you and everything but, unfortunately the world is not always fair. **

**The Kyuubi No Kitsune attacked our village. Because of its potent chakra I went into premature labor. The doctors had told me that I had lost a lot of blood and would not survive. So I had Saru-chan get all the scrolls I saved on our clan and I sealed them into this scroll at the bottom. **

**Now do ****NOT**** blame yourself for my death. It was not your fault no matter what you say. Remember this though, I will always love you and I will watch over you as you grow into the great ninja and man that I know you will become.**

**Also find yourself a good wife and live a happy life. I wish you luck on your journey and I love you.**

**Your loving mother,**

**Kushina Uzumaki**

**P.S. If you meet a man named Jiraya kick him in the crotch for me. **

Naruto did not bother to stop the tears of happiness and sadness that fell down his whiskered cheeks. Happiness because he now knew that he had a mother that loved him and sadness because he wouldn't be able to meet her.

The old man hugged him and he cried on his shoulder until he calmed down. When he was calmed down enough he asked if his mother had a house or apartment. He saw the hokage smile at him as he nodded. He whooped in joy as the old man chuckled. Once Naruto had stopped Sarutobi gave him directions to the apartment and the keys along with directions to unseal the items in the two storage seals.

Sarutobi also added a jutsu to Kushina's jutsu scroll that he knew wood come in handy for Naruto on his path. Sarutobi chuckled as he watched Naruto run to his mother's apartment as the sand circled him. When he saw the sand he thought, _'why did the sand let me hug Naruto? A while ago the ANBU could not even get to close to him without it lashing out at them.'_

He pushed that out of his mind before he turned back to his greatest enemy. Paperwork.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Yo. I hope you all like this. I saw the kazekage's iron sand abilities and I thought it was awesome. So I gave it to Naruto for his bloodline. I know it is short but I just wanted to get it out there first and I will try my best to make the future chapters longer. Again hope you enjoyed it and please review.**

**Also check out my other story Mizu Ookami too.**

**PEACE**


	2. Iron Fox Ch 2

**Yo everybody. First before you read I just want to say that I am sorry that it took so long to get this up. I lost the chapter and didn't find it until a few days ago. And before that we had to get our computer fix which took two fucking weeks.**

**Ok enough about that please enjoy this chapter and please review.**

**PEACE**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

"Iron Fox" – human talking

'_Iron Fox' _– human thinking

"**Iron Fox" **– demon/summons talking

'_**Iron Fox' **_– demon/summons speaking

****

Naruto stared at the two storage seals that were located at the bottom of his mother's letter. He was sitting on his mother's old bed in her apartment as he stared at them.

He found that the apartment was nice but, it also had a comfortable and safe feel to it. He had a kitchen, bathroom, and a living room. It also had a spare bedroom but, he had no use for it now.

As Naruto looked at the seals he remembered that one of these had the history of his clan.

'_Maybe I can find more information on my bloodline.' _

With that thought in mind he bit his thumb enough to draw blood and swiped it across the left seal. The seal glowed before a puff of smoke appeared above the seal. When it dissipated Naruto saw a scroll that had the kanji for "history" written on it.

He grabbed it and opened the scroll to see multiple slots with kanji's for different time lines of the clan. He saw one that was different though. The first slot had the kanji for bloodline. His eyes lit up with excitement before he bit his thumb again, as it had healed already, and swiped it across the bloodline slot.

A cloud of smoke appeared followed by the appearance of a grey scroll that read "Iron Sand Bloodline" on it. Our favorite blonde picked up the scroll before opening it, which required blood to open, and started to read it.

**Iron Sand Bloodline **

**The iron sand bloodline that the Uzumaki clan possesses does not actually control iron sand. The Uzumaki clan is able to turn their chakra into a magnetic field which allows us to control any metal object. We are able to crush the metal into tiny grains, like sand, and then control that iron sand with our magnetic field.**

**This also protects us from weapons that are made from metal. We can stop any non-melee weapon that is made of metal that is thrown at us. Now the bigger the object is, the more chakra that we have to use to stop it. Also if you fuse your chakra with your sand the sand it will obey your commands faster. We control it by willing it to move. **

**It is better to put the sand into a gourd, which can also be made out of the iron sand, and then spend about a week fusing your chakra with it so that it will obey only you. We do this since some other clan member's have accidently taken control of another's sand in the past.**

**Now, one thing that is rare in our clan is that some are able to use the sand using instincts. This turns our iron sand bloodline into an ultimate defense. This happens because when our instincts pick up danger or a threat the sand will react without your help. Of course this means that your magnetic field will be up as well, so you will have to learn how to stop random metal objects from jumping at you. **

**One more thing, most of our clan uses lightning jutsu. I hope you use this information well and succeed in our clan.**

Naruto was jumping with excitement. He had an awesome bloodline.

'_Wait. If what this says is true, then why is my sand still moving? Also why aren't other metal objects coming towards me?' _

This was true as Naruto's sand was still circling around him and he happened to have a few metal spoons and forks lying around.

'Maybe the old man will know why my sand is acting like this.'

With that thought in mind Naruto headed to bed. As Naruto slept his sand continued circled around him protecting its master.

**(Hokage Tower-the next day) **

Naruto walked excitedly towards the tower before knocking on the hokage's door. He waited for the old man to let him in before entering. He saw him working on his paper work and waited for the old man to stop.

Unfortunately, children Naruto's age are easily distracted and Naruto was no exception to this. He started to make different shapes with his sand, which had continued to stay with him. He stopped though when he remembered something from his mother's scroll.

The scroll said that the sand would obey his command if he willed it. Did that mean that he could move his creations? He quickly made a fox and willed it to move around the room. The fox suddenly sprang to life and started to move around the room.

Naruto laughed quietly to himself and started to make different animals and had them all moving around the room.

Sarutobi looked up 5 minutes later to address the person who entered. Instead he saw something unexpected. He saw multiple animals made of black sand moving around the room playing, fighting, or sleeping. He had to duck though when a small black sandy dragon came at him.

He looked up again to see Naruto standing in the middle of the room with his black iron sand swirling slowly around him. He also had a small smile on his face.

Sarutobi just shook his head before addressing the small bundle of energy.

"What can I help you with Naruto-kun?"

Naruto proceeded to tell him about the scroll and his questions. When he was finished he waited for the old man to answer.

Sarutobi thought for a moment before he thought he found an answer.

'_Is the Kyuubi doing this? If it is then how is it doing it?'_

The monkey summoner thought for another moment before looking at Naruto.

"Well Naruto-kun, I think I know the answer to your question. Unfortunately I will not tell you until you are a chunin or at least chunin level. Is that ok with you?"

Naruto smiled slightly and nodded even though he was disappointed that he could not know.

Sarutobi saw this but, he had something that would help him later. Naruto watched as Sarutobi pulled a piece of paper out of his desk before handing it to Naruto. He looked at it and his eyes lit up with excitement and happiness. It was a training schedule.

First Year- Practice training with Iron Sand and metal manipulating and jutsu.

Second Year- Physical training with weights and taijutsu training and chakra control exercises.

Third Year- Taijutsu and jutsu mastering.

Fourth Year- Mastering Iron Sand control and metal manipulating.

Fifth Year- Elemental affinity manipulating training.

Naruto hugged the old man as he said "Thank you" over and over. Said old man just chuckled at this. Once he got him settled down Sarutobi started to explain the schedule.

"Now then Naruto-kun. I have made this list to help you focus on one subject and not try and do a lot at one time. Now in the jutsu scroll that your mother left you I was able to add one more jutsu that will help you immensely in your training."

Sarutobi paused to make sure that Naruto had his attention on him before continuing.

"Now once you learn this jutsu you are to use it to help you with what you are scheduled to do except when you train with your weights. You may use this jutsu to help you master the jutsu you learned this year and the control of your sand and metal."

Sarutobi waited for Naruto to absorb this before asking, "Now do you have any questions?"

Naruto thought for a moment before asking, "Where can I find some weights? I will also need a training ground that I can train in peace in. Also could I have a book on storage seals and blood storage seals?"

Sarutobi nodded but he had a questioning look on his faced about the last one. He made a list of stores where he could find some weights but, he recommended one store in particular. He also wrote down directions to a training ground that no one used. Lastly he handed a book to Naruto.

Naruto looked at it and saw that the book was titled, _"Types of Storage seals and their uses."_ Naruto smiled happily before hugging the old monkey and then bolting to his house to get his mother's scroll and then to get started.

**(30 minutes later- Training Ground 9) **

Once Naruto entered the clearing he was amazed that this beautiful training ground was not being used. He saw a beautiful lake a little off to the side with a waterfall connected to it. There were also trees surrounding the clearing and it had a very thick log off to one side.

Naruto smiled happily. He now had a place that he could train without interruption. First he got out his mother's scroll and unsealed the right seal. After the smoke cleared he unsealed the scroll that came out and saw that it also had slots. Unlike the history one though this scroll had each rank in a different slot.

Though three had different kanji's. They were the three slots at the end. One had the kanji for "gift", the other one had the kanji for "instructions", and the last had the kanji for "taijutsu".

'_So the one for "gift" must be from the old man. But what is the other one for?' _

Naruto bit his thumb and swiped it over the seal that had the kanji for "instructions". Once the smoke cleared Naruto broke the seal on the scroll and started to read.

_**Dear Naru-chan,**_

_**Hello Naru-chan. If you are reading this then Saru-chan has given you my letter. I wrote this to give you some advice on our bloodline. **_

_**Now first off learn about seals. You don't have to be a master but, I want you to at least learn about storage seals. If you do you can store things on your body. I did this when I was alive to carry things easily. **_

_**Second, I want you to make more than one gourd of sand. Most of our clan had at least two but, I had enough chakra and time that I was able to make three. Though I have a feeling that you will be able to make more.**_

_**Third, I want you to seal the extra gourds into seals that you put on your arms since it is easier to get them out if they are on your arms.**_

_**Fifth, I want you to be creative when you use your sand and ration jutsu. Here is a hint: combination is a great asset. **_

_**That is all I have. I hope you take my advice and become a great ninja.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Kushina Uzumaki **_

Naruto wiped the tear off his cheek before smiling.

'_I guess great minds think alike since I had that very idea. Though I do not know how many gourds I should make. Well I do have a little less than three months to make and control the sand. Of course I don't need to learn to control them all since once I have my control up I will be able to control the sand the same.'_

With that in mind Naruto resealed the scroll and unsealed the Sandaime's "gift". Our blonde fox boy broke the seal on the scroll that popped out and read that as well.

_**I hope this jutsu help you in your future Naruto-kun.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Hiruzen Sarutobi aka Sandaime Hokage**_

**Shadow Clone Jutsu**

**This jutsu creates clones are actual copies, not illusions. The user's chakra is evenly distributed among every clone, giving each clone an equal fraction of the user's overall power. The clones are capable of performing jutsu on their own and can even bleed, but will usually disperse after one or two solid blows. They can also disperse on their own. Any extra chakra the clone has when it disperses is also returned to the original. The clones will be created in roughly the same condition as the original. It is also useful for training since when the clone is dismissed or destroyed the original gains the clone's experience. **

**Warning: Do not dismiss a great number of clones at once. It will damage the user's brain.**

Below the description showed that it only had one seal in the shape of a cross.

Naruto smiled at the possibilities of this jutsu. He could have his clones make the iron and then have them fuse their chakra with the sand. He would be able to control it since it was basically his own chakra.

While his clones were doing that he could work with some more clones on the jutsu his mom left him. Another group of clones could work on the metal manipulation.

Naruto giggled happily to himself before he started to work on the jutsu.

(5 hours later)

Naruto smiled as he panted. He did it. He could now use the jutsu. Though he was able to use it his first try. He ended up making about 500. So he dismissed them quickly since they did not have any experience to give him and started to work on making one.

It turned out to be a lot harder then he thought. But he was able to do it. Once his breath was back he headed home and got ready for bed.

'_I am going to have to go to that shop the old man mentioned tomorrow and buy some metal. Good thing mom left me a ton of money.'_

With that final thought Naruto drifted off to sleep.

****

**I hope you all liked it. Please review and also should I skip his training and do flash backs later on or should I go through his whole training period.**

**Please review and tell.**

**Until next time**

**PEACE**


	3. Iron Fox Ch 3

**Yo.**

**How you all doing. Hope you like this chapter and I will try to get up a update up faster.**

**Please enjoy.**

**PEACE**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

"Iron Fox" – human talking

'_Iron Fox' _– human thinking

"**Iron Fox" **– demon/summons talking

'_**Iron Fox' **_– demon/summons speaking

**(Break)**

**(5 years later)**

"SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN!"

Naruto chuckled as he watched his classmates rush to their seat so that they could avoid Iruka-sensei's wrath. It was graduation day at the shinobi academy. Naruto tuned out Iruka's speech as he thought about the past 5 years.

He had changed in that time. He now had baggy black pants and a short sleeve crimson muscle shirt along with crimson shinobi sandals. He now had a large gourd strapped to his back as well to carry the iron sand with him; the weight training it provided was an extra bonus. He also had 4 blood storage seals on each of his arms; though he did have one other blood seal with a picture of his mother that she left for him.

His hair had grown slightly with the bangs tips even with his eyes. His eyes were the same excepted for the fox like slit in the middle of each eye. The whisker marks on his cheeks were also bigger and more defined and he had lost some of his baby fat as well. He also had claws on his hands and toes as well along with fangs that barely poked out of his mouth.

He had learned a lot over the years from his mother's scrolls. He had mastered every E, D, and C rank Jutsu that his mother had. He could even do a few of the B and A rank Jutsus as well. He had almost mastered control of his sand as well, but he still had a ways to go on that.

His taijutsu was pretty good too, in his opinion. He had to make it himself since his mother did not have one sealed as she believed that you have to find a style that fits you or make one. His was interesting at least that was what Iruka said. He mixed the Fox Style with the use of his sand.

For the Fox Style you had to be fast and have agility, which he surprisingly did. The person would use fast strikes on their opponent to disable or cripple them. His sand would block attacks from the enemy while he could continue to attack. He would also use the sand to cover his hands and feet to make claws for extra damage.

His genjutsu was ok, but his control would have to be the same as a medic's for him to be able to do higher level genjutsu but, he could break all genjutsu placed on him with help. That though is for another time.

He was able to add a gravity seal to his person over the years as well. The old man Hokage had helped him put it in place a few years ago. This resulted in him gaining a bit of muscle over the years. Of course this also attracted scary monsters. Fangirls. Though thankfully most were still after Sasuke Uchiha.

He shivered when he remembered when they came after him one day. He was barely able to get away from them. He was broken out of his thoughts when he heard Iruka yelling at him.

"Um...did you say something Iruka-sensei?"

The class laughed as Iruka sweat dropped. He coughed into his hand before he spoke.

"Yes I did. It is your turn to take the test."

Naruto groaned as he walked to Iruka. He hated test. While he wasn't at the bottom of the class he wasn't at the top. He would guess that he would be somewhere in the middle. He looked up at Iruka when he was in front of him and waited for him to continue.

"Well, I need you to use the replacement jutsu, clone jutsu, and finally turn into anyone with the transformation jutsu. You can also use another jutsu for extra credit."

Naruto nodded before doing the correct seals and replacing himself with a chair before reversing it again. He started doing seals again as he called out, **"Iron Sand Release: Metallic Clone Jutsu." **

Iron sand exited his gourd before forming 5 clones. The clone smiled before dispersing and the sand then returned to his gourd. He paused and thought about who to turn into. After a few seconds he smiled before doing the transformation hand seals.

He was surrounded in smoke and the class looked on to see who he turned into. When the smoke cleared the class gasped. In front of them was a beautiful woman. She had a heart shaped face, fiery red hair that fell down her back like a waterfall. She had deep green eyes and had on a beautiful crimson kimono. The kimono showed her hourglass like figure and her D-cup breasts. All in all she was a vision of beauty.

A couple of boys whistle while the other looked stunned. Naruto on the other hand had to stop himself from attacking the one who whistled. He released the jutsu before doing more seals and calling out his next jutsu, **"Lightning Release: Static Shock Jutsu."**

He reached out and touched Iruka as the static released into his body. Iruka twitched slightly as electricity sprang from his now spiky ball like hair. Naruto smiled with barely contained laughter as Iruka glared at him.

Once Iruka's hair was back to normal or as normal as he could get it as it still stuck up in random places. He said, "Well you pass Naruto. Congratulations. Please pick up your head band and returned to your seat."

Naruto nodded and did just that though he did notice that Sasuke glared at him as he sat down. Naruto sighed. Sasuke was always like this after the Uchiha massacre. One day when he was practicing one of his lightning jutsus at the academy Sasuke saw him and demanded that he teach it to him. Naruto of course refused. Sasuke attacked him and his sand reacted. He was smashed into the ground over and over. When Naruto able to get the sand to stop, as he still had trouble stopping it when people attacked him, Sasuke walked off. Since that day Sasuke would glare at him whenever he could.

Naruto shook his head and ignored him and tuned at Iruka's speech though he did hear that they were to be back here at 10 a.m. to be sorted into their teams. Once the bell rang the blonde demon container headed out to the forest before using his **Iron Sand Body Flicker Jutsu** to get to his mother's, now his, apartment.

**(Naruto's Apartment)**

Naruto smiled as he appeared in his living room before taking of his sandals and heading to his kitchen. Once there he opened his fridge and grabbed the left over rice and curry that he had made. As he started the microwave he thought back to when he was little. He mostly ate ramen back then but, he had learned to cook over the last 5 years. Now he could make meals instead of relying on ramen. While he did eat it ever now and then he ate it sparingly now. Though he only ate ramen at Ichiraku's.

Naruto was interrupted from his thoughts by the microwave finishing. He got his meal out and started to eat. When he was finished he washed his dishes before looking out his window. It was still early, about 5 or 6, so he decided to do some light training.

He headed to his living room before using his own body flicker jutsu to head to training ground 62. Once there he started to do hand seals before calling out his jutsu.

"**Lightning Release: Lightning Dragon Jutsu." **

Lightning crackled around him before converging in front of him and then taking the shape of a serpentine dragon. The dragon roared as his red eyes gleamed in the twilight before launching at the trees opposite him. Once the dragon collided with the trees it created a huge explosion that rocked the field slightly. When the dust cleared Naruto saw that about 15 trees were destroyed and a few others were burned or scorched from the lightning coming into contact with it.

"Damn. It still needs work." Naruto muttered as he looked at everything with a disappointed frown on his face. The jutsu was supposed to be able to do more damage and at least completely scorch most of the trees surrounding the blast.

"**Yes it does. Don't worry though, Naru-kun. You will get it eventually." **A familiar voice spoke from his mind.

'_Yes I know I will, thank you though, Hitomi-chan.'_ Naruto thought back to the demon inside of his body.

He had met Kyuubi when he was 9. He was practicing a hard D-rank Jutsu and had fallen unconscious from chakra exhaustion. After that he had woken up in his mindscape.

**(Flash Back)**

"Ok where am I?" Naruto thought aloud as he looked around. It looked like he was in a sewer. When he was standing he decided to find a way out. As he walked though, he saw two big pipes. One had a blue glow surrounding it while the other had a red glow. After about 10 minutes he saw a red glow coming from a hallway.

His curiosity took over and he headed towards it. As he neared it he felt anger, sadness, and regret coming from end of the hall. When he entered he saw that he was in a huge room with a giant cage or gate across from him.

He was too busy looking around to notice the two giant eyes that were watching him with amusement and sadness in them. That is until the being chuckled. Naruto head snapped to the sound and he froze when he saw the two rose colored eyes watching him.

They stared at each other before the being spoke.

"**Hello child. I see that you have finally arrived. We are currently inside your mind. I called you here to speak with you."**

Naruto nodded slowly still slightly scared. You probably would be to if you saw two eyes that were at least 3 times his size. He thought for a moment before finally finding his voice.

"Who are you and what did you want to talk about?"

The being paused for a moment before finally speaking.

"**Well I have many names. You humans though call me Kyuubi or Kyuubi No Kitsune."**

As if that was what the room was waiting for lights illuminated the room and the cage. Naruto stared at the crimson colored fox that was behind the bars. What he really looked at though was the 9 tails that swayed behind the was broken from his staring by Kyuubi's voice.

"**Now. I have called you hear to talk about your bloodline. I have improved it you could say." **

"How did you improve it?" Naruto asked with his head tilted with curiosity in his voice.

Kyuubi chuckled at this. He looked like a new born fox kit when they were confused or curious.

"**Well the scroll you got from your mother said that you had to train to keep unwanted metal object from coming to you. I got rid of that but, now you have to train harder to control your sand or other metal with your magnetic field. I have also made your bloodline into an ultimate defense. So now instead of calling it to protect you, it will now do it by itself if your instincts sense danger."**

The fox paused to let the boy take this in before continuing.

"**I would also like your permission to change your body to help handle my chakra when you need it. Also I am willing to teach you if you will change this place to something more…peaceful. Looking at a sewer for 9 years gets old fast." **

Naruto thought over this before answering.

"If I do give you permission to change my body, will there be any major changes?"

"**No. You get claws on your feet and toes, silted eyes, better senses, and your body will be stronger."**

Naruto nodded before agreeing to Kyuubi's deal since he could not sense any intent to harm him. Kyuubi's red chakra seeped from its cage and swirled around Naruto. It stopped after 5 minutes but, Naruto looked the same.

"**The changes should be done by morning when you wake up. Now to change your mindscape you just need to think of a place and will the change."**

Naruto nodded before closing his eyes and concentrating. Kyuubi saw the sewer slow blur before it started to change. When it was finished Kyuubi was staring in awe. The place was beautiful.

It was a wide open grass field with a lake that was big enough that it would fit at least three Kyuubis comfortable. There were mountains to in the northeast and a forest in the south. There were also different animals and birds running or flying around. The seal had changed into a dog collar.

"There. I hope you like it and I give you permission to change whatever you like."

The giant fox looked down at the boy as he looked at his work. The fox smiled before grinning devilishly. Naruto had to shield his eyes as Kyuubi was covered in a bright light. Naruto saw that it was slowly shrinking and taking a humanoid shape. When the light died down his jaw dropped at the sight in front of him.

She had a heart shaped face with crimson hair framing her face. Her baody was slim but, it was muscular. She had claws on her toes and feet along with fangs that came about half an inch out of her mouth. Her skin was evenly tanned, her body and slender hips and a toned stomack that went well with her DD-cup breasts. What attracted his attention though, were her eyes. Her beautiful rose colored eyes.

There was one problem though. She was naked. Naruto flew backwards into a tree by blood exploding out of his nose. His head impacted the tree and he was knocked unconscious with a big grin on his face.

Five minutes later when Naruto woke up he saw that the red head goddess was still in front of him but, she had on a crimson kimono, which complimented her figure well, with foxes on it.

"Um…who are you?" Naruto asked as he got up with a mild blush still on his face.

The goddess grinned at him before replying in a heavenly voice.

"**I am hurt, Naru-kun. You don't remember me?"**

Naruto looked confused before his eyes caught movement behind her. He looked behind her to see nine beautiful crimson tails that looked like the tip was dipped in ink swaying back and forth in, what he would guess to be, happiness.

His eyes widened when he made the connection. He looked back to her face and was able to spot two crimson furred ears on her head and also had the ink like tip on them.

"Kyuubi?"

The now identified demon goddess grinned bigger at the boy.

"**Actually my real name is Hitomi Kira. You can call me Hitomi though."**

Naruto nodded before asking, "Is that all then, Hitomi-chan? Or do you need something else?"

The demon women smiled at the boy as a small, almost unnoticeable, blush appeared on her cheecks before two comfy red leather chairs appeared before them. She sat down and Naruto soon joined her.

"**Yes actually. I am willing to give you a present when you become a real genin. I will not tell you what it is, but I will give you a hint. It will allow you to have partners. Now you can go. You will need your sleep."**

Naruto nodded before disappearing from his mindscape just missing the small happy smile on the fox's face.

**(Flash Back End) **

Naruto smiled at the memory before he continued to practice the lightning jutsu. After a few more hours of practice he decided that he had made a significant amount of leeway with the jutsu that he decided to turn in.

Once in his fox boxers and bed he happily gave into the darkness of sleep with one last thought on his mind.

'_I hope I will pass the real genin test to get my gift." _

**(Break)**

**Yo. Sorry about how long it took to get this up. I have been playing my new Xbox360 games and homework along with the fact that my parents would not let me on our computer for some reason.**

**Anyway I hope you all like it and please review.**

**P.s. you get a cyber cookie if you can guess what the "gift" is.**

**PEACE**


	4. Iron Fox Ch 4

**Yo **

**Sorry about taking so long to get this up. I finally got some time to finish it. Anyway please review and enjoy**

**PEACE**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

"Iron Fox" – human talking

'_Iron Fox' _– human thinking

"**Iron Fox" **– demon/summons talking

'_**Iron Fox' **_– demon/summons speaking

**(Break)**

Naruto groaned as he rolled over his bed to keep the sun out of his eyes. No matter what he did though the sun seemed to find a way into his eyes. Naruto sighed in annoyance as he got out of bed and muttered, "I hate the fucking sun. It needs to be destroyed."

He stretched his body in a fox like manner and let a satisfied smile cross his lips as he heard several pops. Once done he head to the bathroom to take a shower, but not before making some clones to make him some breakfast.

After a nice warm shower and getting into his regular clothes, along with his head band tied to his fore head, he head to his living room to see that his breakfast was ready and the clones were finishing with the dishes that they used to cook.

After he had devoured the eggs, bacon, cereal, and pancakes he sighed happily before heading to the academy and leaving the clones to clear up before they dispelled themselves. As he walked to the academy he ignored the glares and angry looks coming from the villagers.

He knew they wouldn't do anything. As the last person who did was sent to the hospital by him using his sand to slam him into the ground. He had been there for 3 months before he could be released.

He once again focused on the road when he saw a dust cloud heading right for him. He paused and tried to get a good look at it. Once he did he groaned. It was Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka. The two biggest fangirls of Sasuke Uchiha and wanna be kunochi. In fact the only true kunochi in his class was Hinata Hyuuga.

He side stepped them as they passed and he was able to hear make out that they were arguing about who would sit next to Sasuke. He sighed again before pulling out a book called "Rose's Love" and started to read as he restarted his way to the academy.

He arrived about 30 minutes before Iruka was to arrive so he took his normal seat, which happened to be in the back by the window. After 20 minutes he heard shouting coming from the hall. He looked up and to the door, along with the rest of the class, to see Ino and Sakura running in both shout about how they won which started another argument.

He growled in annoyance before sending his sand towards them and before they could do anything he hauled them up by their ankles and let them hang upside down. He looked at them for a moment before turning back to his book and spoke in a clear lazy and annoyed voice.

"Now that I have your attention I have a question to ask you."

"And what is that Naruto-baka?"

Said "baka" just sighed and said, "What does a ninja have to be to succeed?"

Sakura, the book worm that she is, answered.

"That is silence and deception, you baka."

The blonde sand user nodded before asking, "Then please tells me why you two, who are now genin, were yelling loud enough for the whole village to hear and nearly make Akumaru-san, Kiba-san, and myself def?"

Everyone looked towards the two Inuzuka to see that Naruto was right. They both had their heads down on the desk and were holding their ears. Once they recovered they both nodded towards Naruto who nodded in return.

He turned back to the two captured girls.

"Now the only reason I have not lost my hearing is because I was able to put some of my sand in my ears and block out your screeching. Though I still could hear you a little."

They two girls blushed in embarrassment. Though Naruto thought it was mostly from the blood rushing two their heads. He set them down and returned his sand to his gourd before speaking in a stern voice.

"Now. I want you to take you seats and be quiet until Iruka has dismissed us or our senseis get here. Then you can scream and yell as much as you want so long as you do not bother me. Am I clear?"

They two blushing girls nodded before taking their seats.

The blonde demon container nodded satisfied with himself before turning back to his book.

**(Hokage Tower)**

The Hokage along with several of jonin were sitting around his desk with a crystal ball on the desk watching the events in the classroom.

One jonin in what looked like a bandage like dress named Kurenai Yuhi spoke up.

"Well I think he handled that rather well."

The jonin next to her, who wore the regular jonin out fit along with sash around his waist and had a beard and was smoking a cigarette, named Asuma Sarutobi, spoke up as well.

"Yes I think he did rather well. I personally would have humiliated them to teach them a lesson but, that worked out well."

Another jonin with gravity defying silver hair nodded his head as he turned back to his orange book which resulted in a glare from Kurenai.

The old Hokage nodded as well and he took a puff of his pipe. He blew out the smoke as he said, "Yes he did. Now you all know your team now go and wait for Iruka to announce the team he is just about to start."

The jonin senseis nodded to their leader before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

(Academy)

"Now then. I will announce the team you will be assigned to so be quiet."

Once Iruka had silence in the classroom he nodded before continuing.

"Now then team 1…Team 7 will be Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Kiba Inuzuka. Your jonin sensei will be Kakashi Hatake. Team 8 will be Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame, and Naruto Uzumaki. Your jonin sensei will be Kurenai Yuhi. Team 9 is still active. Team 10 will be Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi. Your jonin sensei is Asuma Sarutobi."

He had to pause as that seemed to be the time when Sakura cheered while Ino groaned loudly. Everyone else seemed to like their team except for Sasuke who thought that he didn't need one.

"Your teachers will be here shortly please wait for them and I hope you all succeed in your future."

The class smiled as Iruka felt and they started to talk to one another. Naruto though chose to read his book as he waited for his sensei.

After about 30 minutes Asuma and Kurenai came in. They both called their teams before taking them separate ways. When Kurenai stopped they were at training ground 8. She turned to her team and signaled them to sit while she sat on the flat rock that was behind her.

"Now then. Since we are a team we will introduce ourselves to each other. I will go first to give you guys an example. My name is Kurenai Yuhi. My likes are dangos, walks, and Genjutsu. My dislikes are perverts, smoking, and sexiest people. My hobbies are hanging out with my friend, Anko, and finding or making new Genjutsu. My goal is to see all of you become at least chunin. My dream is to hopefully have a family."

Once she finished she pointed towards Hinata silently telling her to go next. (Hinata will be confidante in this story. So she will not stutter. Also she will not have a crush on Naruto)

"My name is Hinata Hyuuga. My likes are cinnamon buns, flower pressing, and meditating. My dislikes are my clan elders, the cage bird seal, perverts, and sexiest people. My hobbies are flower pressing and playing with my sister. My goal is to find a new seal that will replace the cage bird seal and to have a loving family.

Everyone nodded before Kurenai pointed to Shino.

"My Name is Shino Aburame. My likes are insects of any kind, collecting insects, and spending time with my parents. My dislikes are people who hurt insects, arrogant people, and people who judge other before they get to know them. My hobbies are collecting insects for my colony and to go with my father on training trips. My goal is to make my parents happy and proud of me and to become clan head."

Kurenai then pointed to Naruto.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. My likes are foxes, lightning, the hokage, my mother, and a vixen I know. My dislikes are rapists, sexist people, arrogant people, the council, and people who insult my friends or my mother. My hobbies are reading the "Rose's Love" series, and training. My goal is to make my mother proud of me and to make my name known throughout the world."

Kurenai nodded though her eyes were wide at what she heard. Naruto knew about Kyuubi and he read a romance series novel that was a huge hit for women. After she was able to shake off her shock he addressed her team.

"Now that that is out of the way, I want you all to meet me here tomorrow at 9:00 sharp. You will be taking your real genin test since the academy is used to see who has the potential to be a ninja."

She saw that Hinata did look slightly shocked by not too shocked, Shino only raised his eye brow, and Naruto looked bored. Kurenai raised an eye brow at Naruto as he looked like he already knew this.

'_Which he probably does.'_

"Now that is all you are dismissed, except for you Naruto. I want to talk to you."

After Shino had said their goodbyes and had left Kurenai turned to look at Naruto to see that he had made a throne like chair that looked like Kyuubi. In front of his chair was another throne, but it looked like it was fit for a queen. After snapping out of her staring at the fine details of the thrones she sat down on the iron sand made throne.

"Now then Kurenai-sensei, I believe that you want to know how I know about the Kyuubi. Well I met her when I was 9. She has help greatly in my life and we great along well together. Before you ask, yes, I have told the Hokage and he knows everything about me except for the things I have learned. He let me keep that a secret."

Kurenai nodded as she let the information sink in. After a few minutes she asked, "What rank would you say that you are at?"

Naruto let a mischievous smile grace his lips before he answered.

"That, Kurenai-Hime, is a secret. You will have to wait until tomorrow to find out."

With that Naruto and his iron sand vanished with his laughter echoing around the forest. Had he stayed longer he would have seen Kurenai blush before she left muttering about getting him back for calling her that.

**(Next Day at 9:00, Training Ground 8)**

When Kurenai arrived at the training ground she found Hinata sitting in a meditating stance, Shino was studying some bugs and insects that he found, and Naruto was sitting on a tree branch reading his "Rose's Love" book.

She cleared her throat to get their attention. Hinata opened her eyes and walked over while Shino did the same. Naruto just fell backwards and landed on his feet, while still reading, before heading over to Kurenai.

Once she had their complete attention she began her explanation of the test.

"Ok. My test will be one that my colleague does for his future genin. I have two bells tied to my waist and you are to get one. Whoever does not have one by noon fails. Now you may begin when I say go."

She waited as they got ready before saying, "Begin."

Hinata and Shino launched into the surrounding forest while Naruto just stared at Kurenai with his head tilled to his left. Kurenai raised one of her elegant eye brows at him with a silent question of, "Aren't you going too hid too?"

Naruto watched her before moving his hand to his ninja pouch on his waist. Kurenai tensed waiting for him to attack but, almost face planted when all he did was pull out his book. Kurenai sweat dropped as she asked.

"What are you doing?"

Naruto answered without looking up from his book.

"I am reading."

"Yes I know that, but why are you reading?"

"To find out what happens next of course."

Kurenai had to stop herself from face palming her fore head. He sounded like Kakashi. Kurenai looked up when she heard the sand rushing towards her and was able to dodge Naruto's sand. Naruto continued to read as he had his sand attack his teacher.

Kurenai was final able to get some distance between them before she started doing seals. Naruto finally put his book away and watched as his sensei finished her seals. He stood stock still as he heard Kurenai call out, **"Fire Release: Grand Fire Ball Jutsu."**

Naruto watched as the fire ball came closer and closer. He smirked slightly when he saw his teacher's, or soon to be teacher's, surprise look when his sand came up and shielded him from the flames.

"Did you really think Kurenai-sensei that you could melt my sand? You will need a much hotter flame. This is all Chakra Metal. All I have to do is add chakra to reinforce it. I can also sand my elemental affinity threw it as well."

Naruto demonstrated this by sending his lightning chakra threw the sand. Lightning crackled around the sand as it moved around him. Hinata and Shino watched all this with surprise and awe from their hiding places. Kurenai too watched surprised but, for a different reason.

'_How can he know his Elemental affinity? Better yet who taught him how to wield it?' _

Kurenai was snapped out of her thoughts by the sand rushing at her. She redoubled her efforts to dodge the metal sand. She did not want to be electrocuted. As Naruto did this he prepared to use one of his jutsus.

"**Lightning Release: Lightning Fox Pack Jutsu!" **

Lightning crackled around Naruto's body before it took shape. After a few seconds at least a dozen fox made of lightning stood before him. Naruto gave a mental command for them to attack. They did so, rushing at chunin level speeds, towards Kurenai, who was still dodging Naruto's Metal sand.

While Kurenai was busy Naruto rushed over to Shino. He finally found him about 20 meters on a branch watching Kurenai dodge the sand and foxes.

"Hey Shino. Did you figure out what this test is about?"

Shino turned to Naruto not even looking surprised that he was behind him. Shino nodded slowly before saying.

"Yes. I knew almost from the very beginning. Hinata-san knows as well."

Naruto grinned widely at Shino before saying.

"Well. Let's not disappoints Kurenai-hime then. Let's show her our teamwork. I have already sent a clone to tell Hinata-san."

Shino nodded before Naruto told him his plan.

(With Kurenai)

'_I hate these things! When I get my hands on Naruto I am so going to throw him in the women's hot spring!"_

Kurenai grinned evilly at that thought before preparing to destroy the lightning foxes. Before she could though, they crackled before disappearing along with the black sand. The "Ice Queen" of Konoha tensed as she looked around. The bushes to her left moved and Kurenai automatically threw a kunai at it. The kunai went through the bush but, Naruto appeared through the trees to her right.

His hands were covered in sand up to his elbows while his legs were covered up to his knees. They also took the shape of claws. Once he was close enough he slashed at her stomach. She dodged but, Naruto continued to use his Taijutsu to fight. He used fast strikes at his vitals or joints and when she tried to strike back the sand from his gourd would protect him while he could still attack.

As Kurenai continued to fight Naruto off Shino released his "Destruction Bugs" and ordered them to attack Kurenai from behind. The bugs did as ordered. As they crawled towards her Kurenai was able to see them out of the corner of her eye. With a surprising burst of speed Kurenai punched Naruto in his face sent him flying and aloud Kurenai time to jump away from Shino's chakra eating bugs.

As Kurenai was in the air though Hinata saw her chance and jump to her teacher. As Hinata grabbed the bells Kurenai tried to stop her. Before she could though a wall of sand separated her from Hinata. Hinata landed by her teammates as Kurenai landed a few yards away from them. Before she could try to get the bells back they all heared the bell, that Kurenai had sat on a log post before the test, go off.

She looked at them all before focusing her attention on Hinata.

"Well Hinata, since you have both of the bells who is going to pass with you?"

Hinata smiled at her before throwing both the bells to her teammates, surprising Kurenai.

"We all do, Kurenai-sensei. The objective of this test was to use teamwork."

Kurenai studied them. She saw determination and happiness in all of them. Her stern look turned gentule and kind as she said, "Well then. You all pass. Team 8 is now official."

Hinata smiled as Naruto and Shino high fived. Kurenai smiled at them all, happy that her first team passed. She cleared her throat and waited a few seconds before speaking.

"Now then meet me here at 9:00 a.m. sharp. You are dismissed. Now Naruto I have a…surprise for you."

Naruto turned happy before a fearful look appeared on his face at seeing the evil smile on Kurenai's face.

"And what is that Kurenai-sensei?"

Kurenai's evil smile got larger as she walked towards him causing him to back up slowly.

"Those foxes of yours ruined my outfit. Now I would like you to pay for it."

Naruto gulped loudly as he saw that she was right. Her outfit had sevel tears and burns from the lightning.

"And how do you want me to pay for it."

"Well I figured I could throw you in the Women's side of the hot spring." She said in a innocent voice.

Naruto's eyes widened and he paled rapidly. Before Kurenai could follow through with her plan Naruto vanished in a swirl of sand.

Kurenai growled as she said, "GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE, NARUTO!"

With that she took off after her prey.

Shino and Hinata just looked at each other before saying, "we never speak of this." Then they headed home to get ready for tomorrow.

**(Break) **

**Yo**

**Hope you all liked it please review and thank you for reading.**

**Also I have a poll up on my profile about who Naruto is with on "Crimson Blade" please vote **

**Until Next Time**

**PEACE**


	5. Iron Fox Ch 5

**Yo. **

**Hello every one. I welcome you to the next chapter of Iron Fox. Before you read though the power difference before the genin is fairly large. I will get that out there now. **

**I will be fixing this as the story moves on so please do not pester me about it. **

**I know I should have explained this better sooner. Naruto IS NOT a half demon. Kyuubi has only made it so that her chakra works better with his body. She just made him foxy**

**Enjoy.**

**PEACE**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

"Iron Fox" – human talking

'_Iron Fox' _– human thinking

"**Iron Fox" **– demon/summons talking

'_**Iron Fox' **_– demon/summons speaking

**(4 Months after test)**

Naruto glared at the evil demon that Hinata held in her arms. They had been sent on a mission to capture the Fire Daimyo's wife's cat, Tora. She was a nasty beast. The cat could somehow move around his sand and attack him. Either that or his instincts didn't see the cat as a threat. After 4 hours of chasing the damn cat he finally lost his patience and made several spears out of his sand.

Before he could launch them though, Hinata was able to grab the demon cat, making it impossible to kill it.

'_That is until it runs away again.'_

As he thought this he grinned. It widened further as he watched the daimyo's wife hug (crush) the cat. As she left he turned to the Hokage along with his team and sensei.

"Congrats on your mission. Now your sensei has talked to me and she believes that you are ready for a C-rank mission. You also have the required D-ranks completed so I will give you one."

Team 8 smiled at this, though you had to really look to see Shino's.

"Now then. A nearby village has requested help from some bandits. They have been taking supplies and food. You are to capture them all and deliver them all to the village's police force. You have 2 weeks. This scroll has the mission details in it."

Kurenai nodded as she caught the scroll and turned to her team.

"Alright. Pack for the 2 weeks we will be gone and then meet at the east gate in 1 hour."

Her team nodded before Naruto disappeared in a swirl of sand, Hinata in a swirl of water, and finally Shino in a swirl of bugs. Kurenai nodded to the Hokage before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

**(East Gate-1 Hour later)**

Naruto smiled happily to himself. He was finally going to be able to leave the village and see the world. Or country which ever you look at it. He turned when he heard the sound of someone using the **Body Flicker Jutsu**. He smiled at Shino and Hinata as they walked to him.

While they had not known each other well during the academy they had bonded with each other well these 4 months together. He had even taught them the **Body Flicker Jutsu**. After that they had started getting closer. He was even starting to understand Shino better even when he didn't even talk. Hinata he had also gotten to know better.

They turned to their sensei when she appeared in front of them. She smiled at them before she turned serious.

"Alright. First I want to say that I am proud that you have all came this far. Now I want you all to be on your guard. I know that this is a C-rank mission but, I want you all to be careful. Now then, Shino I want you to be in front, I will be behind you. Naruto you are behind me with Hinata bringing up the rear."

They all nodded before disappearing into the forest.

**(2 Days Later)**

When team 8 arrived at the town they saw that it was in fairly good shape. There were a few houses that looked like they had been set on fire and other that looked like they were ransacked. Though, it looked like it was only on the west side of the town.

As they neared the town hall they saw the mayor standing in front of the building. He smiled at them and they saw his shoulders relax.

"Thank you for coming. My name is Fuyu. Please come in. We can discuss this in my office."

Kurenai accepted his offer before turning to her team.

"Naruto-kun, Shino-kun I want you to have some clones and bugs scout the area while we talk to the client."

They nodded before doing as ordered and then headed after their teammate and sensei. Once everyone was settled Kurenai turned to Fuyu.

"Fuyu-san. My name is Kurenai Yuhi. This is my genin team. Naruto Uzumaki, Shino Aburame, and Hinata Hyuga."

They each nodded at him as they were named and he returned it. He sipped his tea that his maid had brought before speaking to Kurenai.

"I am sure that you know that the reason that I called you here is that bandits have started to plunder our town. They came about two weeks ago. They have taken supplies and food from the houses you saw when you entered from the west gate. One of the town's people accidently found their camp a few days ago. It is about 2 miles southeast from here."

Kurenai nodded at this as she thought about what she had been told. As she was thinking Shino spoke up.

"Fuyu-san. Do you know where the town's people are? We did not see any when we came in."

The mayor nodded before saying, "Yes. They are all currently in an underground bunker that I had made in case of bandits. They agree that it was a good idea."

The team nodded before the mayor left and they started to plan their attack on the bandit camp.

"Kurenai-hime," Naruto paused here before continuing, "I have an idea. I am sure that you have all noticed the eight blood storage seals."

His team nodded.

"I have stored in these seals eight other gourds of my iron sand. Depending on how big the camp is I can unseal as many as I need and encircle the camp in a wall made of my sand. While I hold that you all can go and disable the bandits. However, if the camp is fairly big I can only hold it for so long. This is because I have to pump my chakra into the wall for it to stay standing, not to mention when the bandits start trying to destroy it."

His team nodded slowly at this before Kurenai spoke up.

"Are you sure that you can do that Naruto-kun?"

Naruto grinned before saying, "Of course I can Kurenai-hime."

Kurenai smiled slightly as she shook her head as a slight blush crept across her unblemished cheeks.

"Alright team, head to bed. We will attack tomorrow when they are having lunch. They will most likely be unlikely to notice then anything until it is too late."

Shino and Hinata nodded as Naruto mocked saluted before headed to their assigned rooms for the duration of the mission. Kurenai looked around before heading to her room as well to rest for the long day tomorrow.

**(Next Day-Bandit Camp-1 p.m.) **

Team 8 sat in a tree near the bandit. They had just gotten everyone lunch and as Kurenai thought they were all distracted with their meals and each other. Kurenai nodded at Naruto when she saw that all the bandits were eating. Naruto nodded back before biting his thumb enough to draw blood. He swiped the blood along three of the seals. Three gourds made out of iron sand appeared in a cloud of smoke.

Naruto and two clones that he had made caught the three gourds before jumping to the ground and gentle lowering them to the ground so as to not attract the bandits. He unstrapped his own gourd before running through a series of hand signs.

"**Iron Sand Release: Black Entrapment Wall Jutsu."**

The 4 black gourds of sand all exploded into action. All the sand launched forward and began to silently encircle the camp. Once the camp had an equal amount of sand around it the sand rose rapidly. The bandits saw it but, were unable to do anything as a 15 foot wall complete encircled the camp.

"Go and be quick please," Naruto spoke as he held the last seal of his jutsu, "I can only hold it for about 10 to 15 minutes. Probably less, depending on how much they pound on it."

His teammates and sensei nodded before going into action.

**(With Shino)**

Shino landed on the left side of the camp, immediately drawing the attention of the bandits of his assigned section to take out.

"Hey look. The town must have hired ninja." One of the bandits shouted from the group.

"There is nothing to worry about, look he is young it must be a genin team. Let's just kill him and get back to lunch." Another stated bringing confidents back to the bandits as the firsts had worried them.

The cheered before rushing the single genin. Shino watched this all through his sunglasses. As the bandits rushed his he whispered, "I see that I cannot reason with you."

The bandits laughed at him before the one in front punched at his face. Once the punch made contact Shino exploded in a burst of bugs. The bandit screamed before falling unconscious from having his chakra drained.

"You fell into my trap."

They all turned to see Shino standing behind them with many bugs rushing out of his coat. As the 'Destruction Bugs' descended upon them Shino explain the trap he set.

"I set a bug clone in to distract you and to also draw you all to one spot. This makes it easier to defeat you and my bugs can get to you all faster."

Within a few minutes all the bandits were unconscious having had all of their chakra drained to the bare minimum. They would recover; it would just take a few weeks as people not trained in chakra usage do not recover it as fast as shinobi. Once all of Shino's bugs had returned he started to tie up all the bandits and deposit them in a group.

**(With Hinata)**

Hinata weaved through the right side of the camp. She struck out at each bandit she came across. As she passed she would strike at the chakra point in the back of the neck that would knock out civilians. After a few minutes she was able to take out half of her section before the bandits started to form circle with each other to defend against her.

'_So. They're not completely stupid. Well there is that Genjutsu Kurenai-sensei taught us all.' _

"**Demonic Illusion: Sleeping Feathers Rain." **Hinata whispered from behind one of the tents.

The bandits looked around confused as they saw multiple feathers fall from the sky. Slowly they felt drowsy. Some swayed before falling over asleep while other tried to fight it and some succeeded. Hinata was able to knock them out though before they could get back to their senses. Once that was finished she pulled out some of the ninja wire that she had bought and began to tie them up.

**(With Kurenai)**

'_This is too easy. Next time I am going to ask Hokage-sama for a harder mission. I still need to get my team ready for the Chunin exams, that is if I enter them. I know Naruto can pass the exam as he has been training since he was 8. Since I tested all of my students one on one after they pasted. Naruto is a low jonin, Hinata is at least low-chunin in everything but, Genjutsu and Ninjutsu which I should be able to fix soon. Now Shino is where I run into problems. He is also at low chunin but, all jutsu he can use have to be from his clan. I will have to increase their training to get Hinata and Shino to at least high chunin before the exams. Naruto can help me out as he said that he will only train to keep his skills sharp as he wants his team to be on his level before continuing his own training.' _

Kurenai thought with a proud smile as she tied up her section of bandits. It was easy as all she had to do was use one of her higher Genjutsus to put them asleep. Once she was done she headed back to Naruto's position. When she got there she saw that her team was already present.

"Alright Naruto. You can drop the jutsu all bandits are captured. I must say that I am proud of you all. Now Naruto here is a food pill. I need you to carry all the bandits to the town so the police force can deal with them."

Naruto nodded before taking the pill and eating it. As he stood he spoke to his sensei.

"Alright Hime. You know though that I will have to sleep for a few days to recover as I was almost at my limit."

Kurenai nodded as a blush lit up her cheeks and Naruto grinned as he saw it. Hinata and Shino stood back and watched this with amusement shining in their eyes. They knew that they each had something for each other but, they also knew that Naruto might have the CRA forced on him. The council might pick his wives for him they hopped Naruto could stop that. They knew that the civilian council, along with the civilian population, hated him but, he said that he would only tell them the reason he was hated when he was ready.

As Naruto remade his four gourds he resealed three of them before tying his fourth one back on his back. Once it was he sent the sand inside it back out and grab the tied up bandits. Once he had gathered them all he set them all on a flat cloud he made. He turned to Kurenai before nodding. They all turned back to the town's direction before walking.

**(Time Skip)**

Once they entered the town they headed right for the town hall. When they got to the door Kurenai knock. Fuyu answered a few minutes later. When he opened the door and saw them with the tied up bandits a big grin lit up his face. He waved them in before calling for the police. They arrived a few minutes later and took the bandits away to their town's cells.

"I want to thank you all on behalf of my town. You are free to stay here and rest before leaving."

Kurenai nodded before accepting his offer. Before they could continue they all heard a 'thump'. They turned to see Naruto on the floor fast asleep.

Fuyu asked concerned clear in his voice, "Is he okay?"

"Yes he is fine just tired from all the chakra he used. We would have had more trouble without him to help us." Kurenai said as she went over and picked him up. She took off his gourd and tied it on her back before taking him to his room.

"Shino-kun, Hinata-chan please rest. We will be leaving in two days."

The two genin nodded before they too headed to their rooms but, not before thanking Fuyu for his help.

**(Konoha)**

"So I guess congratulations are in order. Well done on your mission. Your pay will be delivered to you soon. You have 3 days off to rest and relax." The Sandaime Hokage said as he read Team 8's mission report.

The three genin had smiles on their faces as they left. Kurenai had a proud smile as she too left.

Sarutobi smiled too as he thought of his adopted grandson. He had come along way.

'And he will only continue to get stronger. I just hope I will be alive to see him take this hat. I have a bad feeling about these up and coming Chunin Exams.'

He shook his head to push them thoughts away before returning to the thing he hated the most….Paperwork.

(Naruto's Apartment)

After Naruto appeared in his apartment a few hours later, as his team had decided to celebrate their success by eating out, he heard a familiar voice in his mind.

"**Ah, Naru-kun. I have decided to give you your gift now. You must however, train for these three days in what I give you. You have to also have to continue until I see that you have a good grasp on it. Am I clear?"**

Naruto grinned before thinking, _'Of course. You know that I always train in a jutsu or weapon until I meet you requirement and then I will still continue until it is mastered. Speaking of mastered, I still cannot do that stupid lightning dragon right.'_

Kyuubi nodded her head before sitting in the grass field. Once she was comfortable she spoke to Naruto.

"**Good. Now, I want you to go to the Forest of Death and then I will give my gift to you. You might get in trouble if you use it in a training ground where people will see you."**

Naruto nodded before putting some full water bottles in his pouch before heading to his favorite training ground. Once he arrived he jumped over the fence before rushing into the forest. When he had arrived in one of the biggest clearings in the forest he stopped and waited for Kyuubi's instructions.

"**Yes this place will do. Now I want you to run through these hand signs before slamming your right hand on the ground."**

As she spoke Naruto saw a hand sign sequents. He memorized the seals before practicing them. After he was fairly fast at them he ran through them before slamming his hand on the ground. A puff of smoke appeared in front of him. Once it was clear he saw a medium sized scroll. (It's as big as Jiraiya's)

The scroll was blood red with black flames running around the edges. A large snarling fox was on the front.

"**This Naru-kun, as I am sure you already guessed, is the Fox Summoning contract. The jutsu you used summoned it from a cave that I had hidden it in. I would be very happy if you would except to be my clan's first summoner. I have not been able to find someone to sign it that is, until you came along."**

Naruto smiled happy as a tear slide down his cheek.

'Thank you Kyuu-chan. I will make you and your clan proud. Could you explain what your clan does while I sign it?"

The fox goddess nodded as she smiled at her friend.

'_**Hopefully I will be able to get a deeper relationship with him when I am free when the seal has done its job, which to my calculations should be when he is around 15 or 16. I can wait though, besides Ten-chan wont mind, as she knows that she will not be able to keep him for herself.'**_

She snapped out of her thoughts and began to explain her contract.

"The fox clan is really one of the few that are all well rounded. You know that the toad clan is mostly offensive and defensive, while the snake clan is fast and offensive. My clan can scout, battle, defend, or hunt. There are even some that even fight along with you, like the Inuzukas'. They are all ranked from 1 tail to 9 tails. I am the only 9 tails to live. Also since I have given you the contract the clan will automatically accept you. You will still have to gain their respect though as they respect strength."

Naruto sighed at that. Nothing had to be easy when it came to his life. He shrugged. Oh well, more fun for him. He flashed through the hand seals for the summoning Jutsu. He forced a small amount of chakra through the jutsu as he slammed his hand down. When the small cloud had disappeared he saw the cutest thing he had seen in his life.

The fox kit was the same red as Kyuubi but, also had a few stripes of lighter red. Its eyes were beautiful shade of purple. Its ears and tail were tipped with the same shade of purple. The fox kit yawned cutely as if it had just awoken from a nap and Naruto had to resist the urge to pick it up and cuddle it. He heard Kyuubi giggle at his plight.

The kit looked around before looking at him and blinking.

"**Did you summon me?"** It asked in surprise.

Naruto nodded before pointing to the fox contract that he had tied to his back. The kit looked at it before asking, **"And where did you get that? Kyuubi-sama had hidden it and only she can give it to someone."**

Naruto nodded before asking, "Have you by chance heard of the word 'Jinchuriki'?

Naruto saw the foxes eyes widen in surprise before returning to its cute and lazy stance.

"I see that you have. I have the Kyuubi No Kitsune sealed inside of me. She has given me the contract as a gift for attaining genin rank. My name is Naruto Uzumaki; I will do my best to make your clan and Kyuubi proud to have me as your sommoner."

The kit nodded slowly before saying, **"My name is Nana. I congratulate you; very few interest Kyuubi-sama. Since Kyuubi-sama has given you the contract I am sure that you will be able to make my clan proud. Now I think I will stay with you for a while. It is very rare that we enter out into the world."**

Naruto nodded at that before the kit jumped up on his head. She moved around a bit before laying down to rest. Naruto smiled slightly before scratching her behind her ear resulting in a purr coming from the baby fox. After he was done he began to practice his new and, now favorite, jutsu for the next three days.

**(Break) **

**Well that's that. Hope you enjoyed my new piece of work. Also before you say anything. Yes I will explain some of the uncertain thing in here, like the seal, later in the story. As for the mission. **

**Let's face it. The wave mission is cool, that I will freely admit, but it is over used. I have only been able to find a few that use other missions as Naruto's first C-rank.**

**PEACE**


	6. Iron Fox Ch 6

**Hello everyone.**

**First off sorry about taking so long. I had to take care of a few things before writing again. From now on though I will try to get a new chapter up on at least one of my stories one every 2 weeks.**

**Now then enough of reading my notes enjoy my story.**

**PEACE**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

"Iron Fox" – human talking

'_Iron Fox' _– human thinking

"**Iron Fox" **– demon/summons talking

'_**Iron Fox' **_– demon/summons speaking

**(Break)**

After the three day break that team 8 was given they headed towards their training ground. When they arrived they saw that Kurenai was not present. So they decided to rest in the shade of a tree until she arrived. After a few minutes they heard the sound of someone using the Body Flicker Jutsu. They looked up and saw Kurenai standing in front of them with a black bag in hand.

"Alright everyone I have 3 weeks to get you all ready for the Chunin Exams. So I will be increasing your training regimen. In this bag I have Chakra weights for Hinata-chan and Shino-kun. Now, while you two are getting use to your weights I will be training Naruto-kun in Genjutsu."

The three nodded but, Naruto groaned as well. He hated Genjutsu. At the end of the day Shino and Hinata were able to stand with their weights on which were 50 lbs each on their ankles and wrists, and were able to walk, abet slowly. When Naruto arrived the next day he saw that his teammates were almost adjusted to their weights. Though, he could see that they were still slower than they normally were.

Once Kurenai arrived she handed them three pieces of paper. They took the papers before looking at Kurenai for an explanation with the exception of Naruto who already knew what it was.

"These are paper made from a special tree. We call it Chakra Paper. It is used to find ones elemental affinity. It burns, fire, cuts in half, wind, crumples, lightning, gets damp, water, and if it turns to dust, earth."

The three genin looked at each other before nodding and then sending a small amount of chakra to the paper. Hinata's became damp, while Shino's turned to dust, and Naruto's crumpled up completely and small lightning sparks jumped on it.

Kurenai blinked at Naruto's paper before snapping out of it and speaking to her team.

"Well it looks like Hinata has a water affinity, Shino has an earth affinity, and Naruto has a strong lightning affinity. Hinata and Shino I can easily find Jutsu for though Shino probably won't be able to use anything above C-rank. Naruto though I only know one person who knows lightning jutsu."

Naruto nodded before saying, "That is alright Kurenai-hime. My mother left me some lightning Jutsu that I can work on and I also have to work more on my Iron Sand. I don't have the control over it that I want."

Kurenai nodded before asking him a question.

"What do you mean you don't have the control you want with your sand?"

"Well my mom said that some in my clan trained it so well that they only had to move their fingers or just think it and it would do it. I still have to jester with my hand to use my bigger jutsus or the more complicated ones."

Kurenai nodded at that before saying, "Alright you can work on your own for now while I work with Hinata and Shino. I will bring you the jutsu I want you to learn tomorrow."

Hinata and Shino nodded at that before Following Kurenai to begin their training while Naruto stood in the middle of the clearing and began his as well.

(2 Weeks Later)

Naruto was walking down one of the streets of Konoha. Kurenai had given the team the day off to rest before starting their train back up. Naruto was happy with his work and he knew that his teammates were as well.

Shino had increased his weights to 100 per limb. He had also learned a few earth jutsu, mostly D-Rank to help with survival, as his bloodline made it impossible to use high level jutsus as his insects fed off his chakra. He was able to do two C-rank Jutsus before he had to stop. His chakra reserves though had increased to a high level Chunin. Shino had told them that his bugs had really like that his chakra pool had increased. His Taijutsu training with Kurenai had also increased his Taijutsu to about a mid-chunin at least that is what Kurenai guessed.

Hinata had increased her weights to 120 per limb. Kurenai had helped her, and Shino, on her water jutsu. She now knew 5 C-rank water jutsu and a few D-ranks as well. Hinata's chakra pool had also increased. She now had the chakra of a high chunin. Hinata had also increased her Taijutsu to a mid chunin. She had told them though that her cousin, Neji Hyuga, could still beat her in a Taijutsu match.

Naruto himself had also had weights on. He had changed his gravity seals to chakra seals. These seals would drain chakra on his command and increase the weight on his body. As of right now he had 250 on each weight which he had placed on his ankles and wrists. The cool part of this, at least Naruto thought it was, was that when he released the chakra from the seals it would go back to his chakra pool, giving him more energy. While his teammates had been drilled into the ground by Kurenai he had been practicing control of his sand and some of the harder jutsu his mother left him.

Naruto stopped when he heard a familiar voice cry out. He walked over to the ally that he heard the call come from and saw a…cat boy. Or at least that is what it looked like. The boy was wearing a black suit that had cat like ears on the top.

The girl next to him had her hair done up into 4 pony tails and carried a big fan on her back. When he stopped looking at them he saw that the cat boy had Konohamaru Sarutobi, the Sandaime's grandson, in his hand. He also saw Sakura Haruno and Konohamaru's friends, Udon and Moegi.

"That hurt you brat. You will pay for that." Naruto heard the cat boy say as he raised his fist.

"Oh put him down Kankuro. We did not come here to get into fights with kids." The girl next to the now named Kankuro said.

"Shut up Temari. This kid is going to pay for running into me." Kankuro said to Temari.

He pulled his fist back and launched it forwards. Before it made contact with Konohamaru though he saw black sand wrap around his hand.

"I suggest you let go of the kid, Suna-nin."

Kankuro, after recovering from his shock, turned to Naruto and said, "Oh yeah and what are you going to do about it?"

Naruto stared at him before uncrossing his arms and moving his right hand so that it was above the sand he had next to him that was connected to Kankuro's hand. Lightning appeared and crackled around his hand.

"If you don't I will send this lightning through my Iron Sand and electrify you. It is your choice though."

Kankuro looked from Naruto's hand to his face before letting the kid in his hand go. Once Konohamaru was behind him Naruto stopped the lightning on his hand and returned the sand to his gourd. Before he could return it though his black sand shot in front of him and connected to the light brown sand that was headed towards him.

As his sand battled with the foreign sand he turned towards the source. He saw a red headed boy with the Kanji for love on his forehead. He also had a brown gourd on his back. As the red headed kid used the **Suna Body Flicker Jutsu **to get in front of Temari and Kankuro, Naruto stepped in front of the scared academy students and Sakura.

Naruto stared at the new sand wielding boy who was leaking a small amount of KI. The boy's chakra felt like his but, was also different at the same time.

"**That is because he is also a demon container. He holds that crazy, blood thirsty, raccoon-dog, Ichibi No Shukaku."**

Naruto's eyes widen at that information before calling back his sand. He saw the red head do the same.

"You are interesting. What is your name?" Naruto heard the red head say.

"It is common curtsey (spelling?) to give your own name before asking someone else's."

"Gaara No Sabaku."

"Naruto Uzumaki."

Gaara nodded before turning and walking away. Before he was out of ear shot though Naruto heard him say, "I look forward to meeting you in the chunin exam, Naruto Uzumaki."

'_How did he know that I am in the chunin exams?'_

Naruto watched them go before turning to Sakura and the academy students.

"Are you guys alright?"

They nodded and Naruto smiled at them before turning to the tree that Gaara was in.

"I suggest Sasuke-san, that if Kakashi-san enters you in the chunin exam that you train hard. Gaara will not go down easily and neither will the other participants'."

With that said Naruto left to enjoy the rest of his day off. Leaving one fuming Uchiha and a confused pink haired girl.

(1 Week Later)

Naruto stood outside the academy entrance waiting for his team to arrive. He wasn't really worried. He could sense that only 4 or 5 ninja would cause him problems. One was Gaara and he also sensed another Jinchuriki but, he would have to wait and get closer so that Kyuubi could tell him which one it was.

Naruto snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a soft, gentle, but firm hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Hinata and Shino behind him with Hinata's hand on his shoulder. He smiled at them and Hinata returned it and he saw that Shino nodded at him before heading towards the door. Naruto and Hinata followed him.

When they arrived on the second floor they saw two 'genin' guarding the door to the examination room. Naruto looked at Hinata and say her mouth 'Genjutsu'. He nodded and saw that Shino had noticed as well. As they moved towards the stairs to the third floor he saw a fist headed towards a familiar bun headed girl.

'Tenten-neechan.' Naruto thought as he saw her.

(With Tenten)

Tenten watched as the fist the 'genin' threw at her come closer after she backed up her friend/teammate, Rock Lee. She closed her eyes and waited for the blow to land so that she and her team could keep up with the impression that they were weak. After 10 seconds of not feeling any pain she cracked her eyes open a little to see what happened. Her eyes snapped open when she saw the familiar black sand holding the 'genin's' fist an inch from her face, before the genin could do anything the sand through him into the wall. Everyone's attention returned to the black sand that was floating in mid air. They followed it with their eyes and saw it return to a blonde haired kid with a gourd on his back, which the sand returned into.

Naruto smiled at them before winking at Tenten, who grinned back at him, before walking off with his team. When they entered a big room they heard a girl's voice call out to them. They turned and saw a brown blur headed right for Naruto. The 'missile' smashed into Naruto and they both ended up on the floor.

When the dust settled they saw Tenten hugging Naruto and saying stuff about not meeting up with her or not coming back to meet her dad at the store. After Naruto was able to get Tenten off of him he turned to his team and began to explain.

"Hinata-san, Shino-san this is Tenten-neechan. She is not my real sister but, she might as well be. I have known her for about 4 years. I met her when I went to her father's store to get some Chakra Metal for my sand."

**(Flash Back-4 Years)**

9 year old Naruto walked down the market district's main street as he searched for the store that the old man told him had chakra metal that they would sold him. As he walked he ignored the glares and muttering that went on around him. As he let him mind wonder he felt his sand black a bottle from his right.

As he stopped and turned everyone stopped as well and watched with fear and hatred shining in their eyes. Once Naruto came to a stop he saw an old man somewhere in his mid forties glaring at him but Naruto saw the slight fear in his eyes. Naruto could not blame him. It was after all the first time that he had paid attention to the person/people who threw things at him on the street. Usually he would ignore them and continue on his way.

'_That stops now.'_

Naruto though just continued to stare at the old man. As he continued this staring contest he sensed the people's fear rise. Oh he would not hurt them, he had promised the Hokage after all, but that did not mean that he could not scare them. He willed his sand and formed it into the nine tailed fox before launching it at the old man.

Said person closed his eyes and awaited his death at the hand of the 'Demon'. After a few minutes though he opened his eyes and saw that the 'demon' was walking away and his sand swirling around him at a lazy pace. As the civilians got out of his way Naruto saw the store he was looking for down the street.

'So this is the 'Dragon Claw' ninja shop that the old man was talking about.' Naruto thought to himself.

When Naruto entered the shop he saw that it was lined wall to wall with weapons. He also saw some ninja clothes and regular weapons. He turned towards the counter and saw a girl with brown hair. He saw that she had it done up into two buns. He walked forwards and stopped in front of the counter.

He cleared his throat and chuckled when the girl jumped slightly and dropped her magazine, which he saw was about weapons.

"Welcome to the Dragon Claw. How my I help you?" The girl asked once he recovered from her small scare.

Naruto grinned at her as he answered.

"Yes. I would like to order some chakra metal."

One of the girl's eyebrow rose before she turned around and called out, "Hey dad you have a customer that wants to order some chakra metal."

They heard a crash in the back of the store before an old man in his early to mid forty came out with half of his face covered in soot. He walked up to the counter before pulling out a rag and wiping the soot off his face.

"Now young man you want to order some chakra metal. Can I ask why?"

Naruto raised his eyebrow before ordering his sand to move behind him and form a small chair for him to sit in. Naruto had a grin on his face as he saw that the old store keeper had his mouth opening and closing trying to form words.

Once he got over his shock he turned to Naruto and asked, "Are you related to Kushina-chan?"

"You knew my mother?" Naruto asked with hope in his voice.

The old man nodded before saying, "Yes I knew Kushina Uzumaki. Tomboy that women. She came to my shop and ordered enough chakra metal to make a gourd. Said she was going to use it for her bloodline."

Naruto nodded at that.

"Yes me and my mother can use the iron sand bloodline. We can make a magnetic field that can control metal in our vicinity."

The man nodded before asking, "Ok and how many gourds will you want? I ask this because your mother ordered three."

Naruto though for a moment before he heard a small feminine voice call out in his head.

"**Nine." **

"Nine." Naruto said as he decided to listen to the voice.

The man's eyes widened before he nodded. He headed into the back room but, not before saying over his shoulder.

"Your order will be ready in 2 days."

Naruto nodded before turning to the girl who had been watching with interest but had remained silent.

"I am sorry for ignoring you miss. My name is Naruto Uzumaki my I ask yours?"

"My name is Tenten Higarashi. That was my father, Rei." The now named Tenten said pointing in the back of the store as she finished.

With that said Naruto told her bye. He returned 2 times every week after that to train and hang out with Tenten and her father as well.

**(Flash Back End) **

Tenten's teammates nodded, well Lee did Neji grunted, as did his own team.

"That is most interesting, Naruto-san, but we need to get moving. At this rate we will all be late."

The two teams nodded before walking to room 301. When they arrived they saw Kurenai and a weird guy in green spandex.

After Kurenai introduced the other jonin as 'Gai' she explained to them that if one of them had not came with their team she would have to send them back. She also told them to do their best and to be careful before Body Flickering away with Gai leaving right after he gave his team his own speech.

The two teams nodded at each other before entering. They were met with over 200 genin glaring at them. They shrugged it off as it was not much. Tenten hugged her 'brother' before she and her team left to wait in the crowd.

Team 8 was about to move when they heard the door open again with greater force. They turned, along with the entire room to see team 7 enter with Sasuke leading them. Sasuke smirked at Naruto who just ignored him and turned to talk to Kiba, leaving an angry Uchiha glaring holes in his head.

Naruto was interrupted when he heard a familiar and annoying voice yell out, "Sasuke-Kun!"

He turned to see that Ino had attached herself to Sasuke's back and was rubbing her cheek against his own.

"Ino-pig! Get off my Sasuke-kun."

Ino just stuck her tong out before Sasuke pushed her off his back.

"Ma ma so troublesome."

Naruto and turned to see Shikamaru and Choji walking up to them. Naruto smiled at them and Choji returned it as Shikamaru nodded.

"Well it looks like all the rookies are all back together." Kiba spoke up after seeing they were all present.

"Yeah. Think you will be a chunin Kiba-san." Naruto asked the canine boy.

Kiba nodded excitedly before his mood dropped by a certain Uchiha's next words.

"Like you could ever be a chunin on your first try."

Kiba turned his angry filled eyes to him and opened his mouth to say something when he was interrupted by a new voice.

"You guys are rookies right? First time here. You should be more quiet. There are a lot a competition here that don't like rookies."

They group turned to see a boy with glasses and who looked about 19 or 20 approach them. He had silver hair and wore a purple shirt with a white undershirt along with a white sash around his waist at an angle. He wore purple pants and a shuriken holster on his right leg.

He immediately put Naruto on edge as he smell snake coming off him with his enhanced senses. Hinata and Shino were the only ones to see him tense a little as they had been with him longer and knew him. They too put their guard up around the older genin.

"Oh and why is that?" Kiba asked as his companion, Akamaru, popped out of his jacket.

The silver haired genin fixed his glasses as he spoke.

"Well if you look behind you, you will know."

They did so and saw that every, save a few, were glaring at them with KI mixed in.

They turned back to the genin when he started talking again.

"Tension is high in the chunin exams. Most are also not very happy about rookies taking the exam. I have to say though; this is the toughest bunch that I have seen in the exams."

"And you have taken this exam how many times, Mr?" Naruto asked with his guard still present.

The older genin fixed his glassed again before speaking.

"Forgive me. Where are my manners? My name is Kabuto Yakushi."

**(Break) **

Now then first off I would like to say that this chapter kind of changed. I had intended Tenten to be in the paring but changed my mind.

To set this straight the paring will be NarutoxKyuubixKurenai. Since 2 girls is about all I can do. Anymore and it will most likely become crappy.

Any way Hope you all enjoyed.

PEACE


	7. Iron Fox Ch 7

**Alright sorry taking so long to get this up but, I have been working on another story that should be up tomorrow if not then definitely Sunday.**

**Alright please enjoy the chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

"Iron Fox" – human talking

'_Iron Fox' _– human thinking

"**Iron Fox" **– demon/summons talking

'_**Iron Fox' **_– demon/summons speaking

**(Break)**

"You must suck." Kiba said after Kabuto had told them that this was the seventh time that he had entered the exam.

He had also told them that he had cards with information on them. Some were on individuals and others were on the countries themselves.

"You said you had information on individuals." Sasuke asked Kabuto after thinking for a moment.

Kabuto nodded and said, "Yes. Just tell me their name or describe them. I might have information on them."

"Gaara No Sabaku, Rock Lee, and Naruto Uzumaki." Sasuke said after Kabuto explained.

Kabuto nodded before swiping three cards from his deck. He picked one and channeled chakra into it. A picture of Rock Lee appeared on the picture along with a diagram.

"First is Rock Lee. He is a member of Team 9, also called Team Gai. His teammates are Neji Hyuga and Tenten Higarashi. Sensei is Gai Maito. His Taijutsu is off the charts but, is unable to use Jiujutsu and Genjutsu. He has done 50 D-Rank missions and 10 C-Rank missions."

He put Rock Lee's cards back and pulled out the next one.

"Next is Gaara No Sabaku. His Teammates are his siblings, Kankuro and Temari No Sabaku. Sensei is Baki. He has done 15 C-Rank missions and 2 B-Rank missions. Other then that I don't have much, although, it says here that he has come back from every mission without a single scratch."

As he pulled out the next cards the rookie nine looked over at the red head and most shivered at the glare he shot them. Naruto though, never took his attention off Kabuto.

"Next is Naruto Uzumaki. He is a member of Team 8. His teammates are Hinata Hyuga and Shino Aburame. Sensei is Kurenai Yuhi. He has done 35 D-Rank missions and 1 C-Rank. His Ninjutsu and Taijutsu are very good, better than most chunin. His Genjutsu is slightly below average. Says here, that he uses his blood line to control Iron Sand. He is also very good at lightning Jutsu."

Ashe put that away ever one stared at Naruto as most of this was news to them.

"Kabuto-san do you have information on that girl over there." Naruto said as he pointed to his left and towards the back. Kabuto looked at her before flipping through his deck. He finally found the one he needed and channeled chakra into it.

The picture showed a blonde haired girl that had slited green eyes. She wore a black body suit with ANBU like armor on her forearms and legs. She also wore a metal chest plate but, it still showed off her firm C-cups. She had her hair done up into a ponytail that reached her back.

"Name is Yugito Ni. Age 16 and is the niece of the current Yondaime Raikage. She is nicknamed the Lightning Cat for her knowledge of lightning Jutsu and her cat like appearance. That is all I have on her."

Naruto nodded as he looked at the girl. She felt like him and Gaara so he believed she was a Jinchuriki as well.

"**It shouldn't be that hard for you to figure out Naru-kun. She is the jinchuriki of the ****Nibi no Bakeneko or the Two Tailed Monster Cat."**

Naruto nodded as he thought about this new information. There were three Demon Containers in the same place; at least he hoped there was only three.

'_I have a bad feeling about these exams.'_

"**So do I, Naru-kun, so do I." **

**(With Sand Siblings) **

I told you Kankuro, that boy does have the Iron Sand bloodline. He have to send a message to father." Temari said as she watched the 'Rookie 9'.

"I know Temari but, we will have to wait until later when we have time." Kankuro replied as he looked at the blond haired boy that had stopped him from hitting the kid that ran into him.

Gaara ignored his siblings as he listened to his 'mother'.

"**Be careful if you fight that blond haired boy. I can smell that slutty fox all over him." **

Gaara looked at Naruto as his mother told him this. Ever since he had met him mother had said to stay away from him.

'_You interest me….Naruto Uzumaki. I will enjoy killing you."_

**(Back with the Rookies)**

"This exam will most likely be the hardest. I have never seen such a good group of candidates then these. Though you shouldn't need to worry about sound, as they are a new village and are weak." Kabuto spoke up after putting his cards away.

Said ninja team did not take to kindly to that but, before they could charge a poof a smoke appeared in the front of the room. When the smoke cleared everyone saw a jonin with many chunin behind him.

"Alright you maggots. Calm down and take your seat. The first part of the chunin exam has begun." The jonin stated.

Everyone moved to follow the orders of the intimidating black clad jonin. Once the proctor saw that everyone was seated before began explain the test.

"Now then my name is Ibiki Marino and I am your test proctor," the now named Ibiki stated before continuing, "Now that that's out of the way listen very closely as I will not repeat myself and I will not be allowing questions," he took a brief glance around the room to make sure he had everyone's attention then started talking, "There are several rules for this test. The first is that each of you will have ten points, one for each question of the test; if you miss a question you lose one point. Next rule, this is a team test, your scores will be totaled out of a possible thirty. Third rule, if you are caught cheating you will lose two points for each offense. And the final rule, this is a team test so all of the pathetic ones that lose all of your points; you will not only fail yourself you will take you teammates with you. The exam will last one hour, I will give the tenth question at the forty-five minute mark," he said before barking, "BEGIN!" and Ibiki watched as everyone in the room flipped over their test and began writing furiously, with one exception.

'_Very clever, Ibiki. He wants us to cheat but, wants to get rid of all those who can't cheat well. The intimidation works well and I can tell he get a kick out of scaring the more shaky ones.'_ Naruto thought as he looked over his test.

Most of them he could not answer though these were on elemental manipulation that he could answer. He got to work on those before leaning back and looking around, as he only needed at least one answered to pass his team. He saw several had already started cheating and some were doing it very well. Some though, could use some pointers.

Naruto looked up when he heard Ibiki clear his throat. He looked around to see that a few teams had been kicked out. He turned his attention back to Ibiki.

"For the 10th question there are going to be some extra rules," he explained, "the first is that you must choose whether or not to take the question."

"And if we choose not to take it?" Gaara asked, his voice calm and his eyes fixed on Ibiki.

"If you choose not to take it, you fail."

"WHAT?" screamed a grass ninja, "If that's the case then there's no way I'm NOT taking it."

"Ah but there's a catch," Ibiki said, his lips twisting into a cruel smile making the examinees uneasy, "Should you attempt the 10th question and answer incorrectly… you and your teammates forfeit the right to take part in the Chunin Exam ever again."

"WHAT KIND OF STUPID RULE IS THAT?" screamed Kiba, "THERE ARE GUYS HERE WHO'VE TAKEN THIS THING LOADS OF TIMES!"

Ibiki just laughed at him, "Well I wasn't proctoring those exams now was I?" he said, his voice carrying a clear note of sadistic mirth, "It's just your rotten luck that you got me this time. So those of you confident in your ability to answer correctly stay put the rest of you, get out."

Slowly and hesitantly several people raised their hand and were called out with their team mates to leave. Naruto looked around before looking at Shino and Hinata and nodding to each of them with they returned. They turned their heads to Ibiki, waiting for the 10th question.

'_80 teams left,'_ Ibiki thought as he saw that no one else was backing out, _'might as well get this over with.'_

"Alright," Ibiki began, "For those who have stayed you…Pass."

Ibiki waited for 3 seconds before everyone, well almost everyone, yelled "WHAT!"

Ibiki smirked before explaining, "There never was a 10th question. This test was to see if you could gather information without being caught. Those who were, were kicked out. The 10 question was to see if you had the guts and determination to continue on with a mission."

Everyone let the information sink in but, before they could do anything a black ball smashed through the window, shattering it. Two kunai pinned a banner behind her that read.

"THE SINGLE AND SEXY ANKO MITARARSHI. THE PROCTOR OF THE SECOND EXAM!"

Naruto, along with everyone else, stared at the crazy women. She wore a fishnet shirt and a black skirt. Leg gauds and black sandals completed her out fit.

"80 teams?" Anko asked in disbelief. She turned to Ibiki before specking.

"You let 80 teams pass Ibiki. You must be going soft."

"Or maybe, "Ibiki replied, "there is some real talent here."

Anko snorted before saying, "Whatever. I will cut them done by at least half."

Everyone gulped at what she had said and started to dought themselves about doing the next test.

"Alright you maggots, follow me to the next test." With that said she jumped out the window she and broken and headed towards her favorite place in Konoha.

Everyone looked at each other before running after her. Once they had caught up to her they saw that she was standing in front of a giant forest that had a heavy smell of death and blood around it. A grin spread across Anko's face when she saw that everyone made it.

"Alright. This is training ground 44 or as we call it, 'The Forest of Death.'" Her grin seemed to get bigger as she said this.

Some of the more easily scared genin looked cautiously into the forest, as if expecting something to jump out and attack them. Anko brought the attention back to her when she pulled out some papers from out of nowhere.

"To continue on with this part of the exam you must sign this waver. It states that Konoha is not responsible for the deaths that occur in these exams. If you refuse to sign it then you are out of the exam." Anko said a sickingly sweat and innocent voice.

Some of the more confident genin, team 8 included, and arrogant, Team 7, signed immediately while the rest hesitantly signed them. Once Anko had them all gathered back to her she pointed to a small stand with a curtain drawn.

"One team at a time will go over there and get your scrolls. Once you have them come back here and I will explain what they are for."

It took a while but, everyone had gotten their scroll and were now standing in front of Anko.

"The scroll that your team has comes in two sets. A Heaven scroll and an Earth scroll. You each have one of these. Your objective is to get both scrolls and report to the tower. There is only one rule while you are in there." She paused as she looked around before a sadistic grin appeared on her face as she finished.

"There are no rules."

Several genin froze as the implications of what she said registered with their minds. Others, like Gaara, had a massive, blood thirsty grin on their face.

"Alright stand in front of your gate and wait for my signal to enter." Anko said as she jumped on top of the small stand.

The genin moved quickly and quietly. Once everyone was in front of the assigned gate they all heard Anko over a loud speaker.

"The second part of the Chunin Exam has begun."

The gates swung open and all genin rushed into the forest.

**(Team 8)**

Team 8 tree hopped towards the middle of the forest. They were going to the building in the center to set up traps to ambush other teams so they could get the Heaven scroll they needed.

Naruto stopped suddenly and his team followed suit.

"Is something wrong, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked as she looked towards Naruto who was sniffing around with his enhanced nose.

"We are being followed." He spoke up after a minute as sand poured out of his gourd.

They turned around and waited for their followers. They did not have to wait long as a few seconds later a Rock Team appeared in front of them.

"Ah a leaf team. Let's kill them boys." The girl said seeing who they had come across.

The two boys grinned at each other before rushing towards Hinata and Shino. As they took their battle deeper into the woods Naruto kept his attention on the girl.

She had blonde hair that reached her shoulders and brown eyes. Her black shirt made her C-cup breasts look bigger than they were along with wearing a brown pair of pants and black sandals.

"Ready to die little leaf nin." She asked with arrogant and smugness oozing from her voice.

Naruto said nothing as his sand slowly spun around him. The girl looked at it with interest in her eyes before dismissing it and starting hand seals.

Naruto just crossed his arms and waited.

'_I probably won't even have to use Taijutsu to beat her as she is most likely not fast enough to get by my sand.' _

Naruto was snapped out of his thought when his opponent called out her jutsu.

"**Earth Release: Stone Spear Barrage."**

Many spears made of stone appeared from the earth beneath them. The girl grinned as the spears levitated around her before they shot towards Naruto. Naruto only watched them as his sand rose to protect him. He added lightning chakra to be safe.

The girl's grin fell from his face when she saw the spears do nothing to the shield as the lightning destroyed the spears before they could do any real damage.

"Please surrender your scroll and I will let you leave unharmed."

The girl snorted before beginning a string of hand seals. Naruto signed before he too began his own jutsu.

"Earth Release: Earth Dragon Projectile Jutsu!" The girl called out, thinking that this would give her the win.

She was wrong.

"Lightning Release: Lightning Dragon Projectile Jutsu." Naruto called out calmly.

The two dragons let out a huge roar behind their respected 'master's' before they shot towards each other. The girl grinned thinking she won, as her put almost all her chakra into it. What this girl did not know was that Naruto easily matched her chakra out put into his own dragon.

The girl's grinning face turned to horror stricken when she saw the lightning dragon rip threw her own dragon and head towards her. On instinct she jumped up and was able to dodge most of it as it was too fast and was able to clip her leg, sending electricity through her body.

Before she could recover she felt something hit her neck before consciousness left her mind. Naruto looked down at her before picking her up and then leaning her against a nearby tree.

"You really need to learn that lightning is naturally stronger then earth." Naruto stated to the unconscious girl as he looked threw her pouch. A grin appeared on his face when he saw the heaven scroll in her pouch.

His ear twitched before he turned around to see his teammates enter the clearing with their own teammates on their shoulders. They nodded at Naruto as they laid their cargo next the girl.

"So what do we do now, Naruto-kun? Set up camp or head to the tower?" Hinata asked after seeing the heaven scroll in his hand before he put it in his pouch.

"I would like to set up camp and be fully rested before heading towards the tower. I am almost fully rested but, you two look like you could use some rest. My opponent was not that good. She mostly used earth Jutsu."

His teammates nodded. Knowing that earth jutsu were weak against Naruto's lightning jutsu. After a moment Shino nodded before saying, "I agree with you Naruto-san. I agree to make camp."

Naruto nodded before looking at Hinata.

"I would like to continue onto the tower but, I do need some rest. So I agree to make camp as well."

Naruto smiled before leading them to a clearing that was a few feet away from them that bigger than they were in now but, not before making three clones to carry the three stone ninja away from their camp.

Once their camp was made Naruto told Shino and Hinata to sleep as it was now turning dark, and that he would wake one of them up to continue watch later. They nodded and once they were both asleep under the big tree that they had found connected to the clearing, Naruto created a few shadow clones to watch the area.

Once that was done he heard Kyuubi speak up.

"**You know, Naru-kun that you need to tell them about me." **

Naruto sighed before speaking, _"I know Kyu-chan. I am going to tell them once we get to the tower. After that they can decide whether they hate me or not."_

Kyuubi sighed. Naruto still thought that his teammates would hate him even after all the things that they went through. It was why he did not tell them even when Kurenai tried to convince him that they would not.

"**Alright Naru-kun but, please be careful. I have a bad feeling about tomorrow."**

Naruto suppressed a shiver. Every time Kyuubi said she had a bad feeling about something it usually meant that something bad was going to happen and usually it happened to him. He snapped out of it and returned to watching the forest. He would worry about her warning tomorrow.

**(Break)**

**Alright hope you all enjoyed it and please review. Also I would like it if you would read my new story that should be out tomorrow or Sunday like I mentioned at the top**

**Please have a nice day and until next time.**


	8. Iron Fox Ch 8

**Yo **

**I am happy to announce that Chapter 8 of Iron Fox is finished. Please review and enjoy.**

**Also for those who have not seen yet the winner of the element poll for KBWD (Konoha's Black Winged Demon) is Dark.**

**Also I will also add another poll for Naruto's summoning contract as I cann't decide so I will let you, the reader, decide.**

**Anyway please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

"Iron Fox" – human talking

'_Iron Fox' _– human thinking

"**Iron Fox" **– demon/summons talking

'_**Iron Fox' **_– demon/summons speaking

**(Break)**

Once Naruto and his team were awake they destroyed all signs that they were there before heading towards the tower. Once they were half way into the forest though they felt a spike in a chakra that in no way belonged to a genin. Naruto turned to his teammates with a silent question in his eyes.

They nodded before they headed towards the chakra spike. When they arrived they found Sasuke fighting a grass ninja with Kiba and his partner, Akamaru, knocked out on a tree branch a few feet away with Sakura looking over them.

"You two help Sakura and Kiba while I help Sasuke."

They nodded before they headed towards Sakura. Naruto bit his finger and unsealed two other of his guards. Once he sat them on the branch he began flashing through hand seals.

"**Iron Sand Release: Iron Sand Dragon Jutsu."**

Sand exploded out of his three guards before taking the form of a large dragon with menacing red eyes. The dragon let out a loud and terrifying roar before speeding towards the grass ninja. Sasuke and the grass ninja turned to the roar and their eyes widened at seeing the giant sand dragon heading towards them. Before the grass ninja could do anything else then raise his hands the dragon slammed into him full force, smashing him through several trees before stopping.

Naruto quickly recalled his sand as he turned to Sasuke.

"Sasuke-san who is this guy?"

I don't know. He gust attacked us out of know where after eating his own scroll."

Naruto nodded before turning to last place the grass ninja was. After a few seconds he saw the ninja return with what looked like half of his face peeling off. The ninja chuckled before he grabbed the peeling skin and pulling it off. Once it was Naruto froze at seeing who was standing in front of them.

Orochimaru, the Snake Sannin.

"Kukuku, very good Naruto-kun. That actually hurt me."

Naruto eyes narrowed before asking, "And what are you doing here, Orochimaru of the Legendary Sannin and traitor to the Hidden leaf Village."

"Kukuku, you even know who I am. Very good Naruto-kun. I see that you have also gained your mother's Bloodline Limit."

Naruto's eyes narrowed to look like slits. He turned his head to look at Sasuke who looked back before nodded at the unspoken question. They had to work together…for now.

The two genin and Sannin watched each other before exploding into action. Naruto's sand rocketed towards Orochimaru while also forming Naruto claws and armor for his Taijutsu. Sasuke flashed through hand seals as Orochimaru continued to dodge the metal sand.

"**Fire Release: ****Grand Fireball Jutsu."**

A large fire ball flew from Sasuke's mouth and headed towards the snake Sannin. Before he could dodge Naruto sand encircled him, preventing him from escaping the fire ball. When the fire ball hit it created a small explosion that Naruto's sand contained.

Naruto recalled his sand while Sasuke with drew two Kunai as they watched the smoke, waiting for Orochimaru to appear. After a few minutes they relaxed thinking that he had left. Suddenly Orochimaru appeared underneath Naruto and punched him the jaw before his sand could protect him, sending him flying before his sand caught him.

Sasuke charged forwards, aiming a kunai at Orochimaru's neck. The snake dodged and landed a punched to his stomach with a grin on his face. He jumped to evade the sand Naruto launched at him before biting his finger and drawing blood before going through hand seals before slamming his hand onto the tree branch that he landed on.

A large green scaled snake appeared under the snake Sannin before launching its self at Naruto with its mouth opened wide to eat him, while Orochimaru went after Sasuke who had gotten up. Naruto cursed before using his sand as a spring board to dodge before biting his finger then going through hand seals. He too slammed his hand on a tree branch.

A dark blue Kitsune with silver tipped ears and tails and three tails appeared under Naruto.

"**You called, Naruto-sama."** The female Kitsune asked.

"Yes Tsume-chan. I need you to take care of the snake before joining me to take care of the snake Sannin."

The now named Tsume nodded before lunging at the snake with a hungry grin on her face as Naruto used his sand to 'fly' towards Orochimaru and Sasuke.

"**Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique!"**

Naruto looked on as Sasuke used the fire Jutsu down the wire that he had used to trap Orochimaru to a rock. When the attack connected Sasuke grinned but, it was wiped off with Naruto's next words.

"Don't celebrate yet Sasuke-san. This is the snake Sannin. He is just playing with us. If he wanted to he could kill us before we could blink."

Sasuke gritted his teeth as he looked at Naruto. He was watching the smoke cloud that his Jutsu had made but, he could see that he was also watching the surrounding forest.

"Kukuku…very good Sasuke-kun but, you should listen to Naruto-kun. I _am _one of the Sannin for a reason."

Both the genin's necks snapped towards their left to see Orochimaru rising from a tree branch. Once he was fully reveled Naruto grinned before flashing threw hand seals. Orochimaru watched with interest on his face before his instincts screamed at him to move. He obeyed them and was able to dodge the Tsume who would have ripped his neck to shreds.

"**Iron Sand and Lightning Release: Black Lightning Dragon Jutsu."**

The snake sannin's turned towards Naruto and saw his sand gather around him and taking the form of a dragon. The dragon roared as its red eyes looked at him before lightning crackled around the dragon. It roared once more before Naruto willed it to attack. The dragon did.

Orochimaru jumped through trees to dodge the dragon but, it proved to be useless as it just smashed through them with the lightning burning the wood. The dragon suddenly put on a burst of speed and opened its mouth before biting down on him.

Orochimaru let out a scream as the dragon's 'teeth' dug into his skin and the lightning set painful bursts into him. Naruto smiled as he panted. He finally got him. His smile dropped when 'Orochimaru' turned to mud. He canceled his Jutsu and recalled his sand to him.

"Sasuke-san do you see the teme."

"No and my Sharingan can't locate his chakra signature." The Uchiha spoke up as he looked around though he did give Naruto a jealous and angry look.

Naruto nodded as he tried to regain his breath. He froze when he heard a chuckle. He turned to see Orochimaru behind him. He quickly launched his sand at him but, he dodged before he punched Naruto in his chest, sending him flying into a tree. Naruto groaned at the impact before looking at the snake. He saw his neck stretch towards him before he bit him on his neck. Orochimaru looked to see that the curse mark took the shape of three foxes circling each other.

'_That is new. Must be because of the Kyuubi.'_

Orochimaru removed his fangs before retreating his neck as Naruto's sand returned and formed a sphere around him. Orochimaru grinned before shooting his neck towards Sasuke and biting him on his neck as well. He was pleased to see it take the shape of three coma marks.

Orochimaru turned when he sensed chakra signature approaching. He saw Sasuke and Naruto's teams enter his sites.

"What did you do to them?" Sakura asked as she checked on Sasuke, who was sweating and seemed to be silently screaming. Shino and Hinata held back on checking up on their own teammate until Orochimaru left.

Orochimaru let out a chuckle before saying, "I just gave them a gift if you will. They will seek me out for power. Until then kiddies."

With that he sank back into the tree branch and the other genin relaxed before Shino and Hinata rushed to the sphere that covered Naruto. It seemed to sense them before it slowly fell apart before taking the shape of his three gourds.

"Shino-kun will you seal the gourds into a scroll and I will carry Naruto-kun."

Shino nodded as he pulled out a scroll and unrolled it to show nine storage seals on it. He had made it for moments like this. Since Naruto was the only one who could unseal or seal his gourds back into his blood storage seals he had made this to carry them in case he was unable to reseal them.

Once he had them sealed he turned to Hinata and nodded. Hinata returned it before picking up Naruto and putting him on her back. They walked over to Sakura and Kiba, who they had been able to wake up along with Akamaru.

"Sakura-san?" Hinata asked as they neared them.

"Yea?"

"Could we join you until Naruto wakes up? It will be safer this way."

Sakura turned to Kiba to see what he thought.

"Sure. I don't mind. Plus they can help us watch over Sasuke." He said as Akamaru backed in agreement from his head.

Sakura turned to them and nodded before asking Kiba to pick up Sasuke. He did, though he did do reluctantly, before they headed towards a clearing a ways off with a big tree that was up rooted that they could put Sasuke and Naruto under until they awakened.

**(4****th**** Day in Forest)**

"Come on Dosu. When are we going to strike?" A boy with a sound head band asked another boy that was hunched over and covered in bandages with what appeared to be fur covering his back.

"Soon Zaku. Kin be ready. We will strike in one hour."

They nodded before they returned to watching Team 8 and Team 7. They had a mission from their leader, Orochimaru, and they would complete it.

Kill Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki.

**(With Team 7 and 8 an hour later)**

"Shino-kun, Kiba-kun, Sakura-san we have company." Hinata said as she had her Doujutsu activated.

The conscious members of Team 7and 8 exited the tree to see three sound ninja.

"Alright wake up Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha." Zaku spoke up with arrogance in his voice.

The four rookies looked at each other before getting into fighting stances. Dosu snorted before saying, "You really think you can beat us?"

In response Hinata launched forward, aiming to disable the arm with the metal devise on his face. Dosu dodged before pulling his hand back and prepared to fire his melody arm. He was unable to do so when Kiba rushed him with a slash of his claws to his mid section.

While that Happened Shino had his bugs circle around to the only female member of the team while Sakura stayed back to protect Sasuke and Naruto from Stray objects.

No one noticed the purple chakra that slowly appeared around Sasuke's body or the red chakra that surrounded Naruto's own curse mark.

**(Mindscape) **

Naruto let out a pained groan as he awoke in his mindscape. Once he looked around he was laying under a tree. He stood up and looked around before headed off towards his right. After a few minutes he found Hitomi in her giant fox form licking her lips.

"Hey Tomi-chan what are you doing?"

Said person turned towards him before smiling and turning back to her human form with her tails waving behind her.

"**Hello Naru-kun. I was just having a small snack."**

Naruto raised an eyebrow before asking, "And my I ask what it was that you ate?"

Her smiled turned into a grin as she said, **"Oh just a certain snake."**

Seeing her container's confusion she explained.

"**You see when that Hebi-teme put that seal on you he also put in a small part of his own soul that would have slowly corrupted you. I was able to find him before he was able to do any damage."**

Naruto nodded slowly before saying, "what will happen to the rest of the seal."

She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck as she whispered, **"the seal will just dissolve by the time you awake."**

Naruto turned his head slightly before saying, "Thank you Tomi-chan."

She pouted as she said, **"ah...Naru-kun don't I get a prize for helping you."**

"What do you want?" He asked with a raised eyebrow as he turned fully towards her.

Hitomi only grinned before pulling him towards her and giving him a gently by lustful kiss. Naruto's eyes widened before they slowly closed and he returned it as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Her tongue slid against his lips asking for entrance which Naruto happily gave. Their tongues wrestled with each other before they separated.

Hitomi had a smile on her face as did Naruto as they pulled air back into their lungs.

"**My prize is your first kiss Naru-kun. Now we will talk later. Your team is in trouble as that Uchiha can't control his curse mark."**

Naruto nodded before giving her one quick kiss before leaving his mindscape. Hitomi put her fingers to her lips as she smiled.

"**Yes we will talk later and maybe have Kurenai join our talk and get this out of the way faster."**

With that she laid down by a nearby tree and went to sleep.

**(Reality) **

Team 7 and 8 could only look in wonder and slight horror as Sasuke pulled Zaku's arms out of its sockets.

One moment they had been fighting the sound genin when Sasuke stood up with purple chakra and a dark aura around him. Then he vanished in a burst of speed before appearing behind Zaku with both hands in his grasp as he pulled them.

Sasuke let a dark grin appear on his face as he turned towards Kin and Dosu. His grin grew bigger before he sped towards Dosu with his hand out stretched as he reached for his neck. Suddenly a clawed hand wrapped around his wrist, stopping him on the spot.

He turned to see Naruto holding him with little effort, though he did look different.

His once slitted sapphire blue eye that hypnotized many were now crimson red with a black slitted pupil. His nails were now clawed like Kiba only sharper and stronger. His hair was wilder and looked like fur. All in all it was an intimidating image.

"You should stop now Sasuke-san. They can no longer fight." Naruto said in a deeper and beast like tone.

To enforce this he squeezed harder on Sasuke's wrist making him cry out and his curse mark withdraw. Sasuke panted as he dropped to the ground holding his wrist as Naruto turned to Dosu and Kin.

"Leave your scroll and take your teammate and leave."

They nodded their head with fear clear in their eyes before doing so. Once they were gone Naruto let Hitomi's chakra recede back into the seal. He picked up the earth scroll they left before throwing it towards Kiba who caught it.

"You don't want it?" Kiba asked confusion clear in his voice as he looked at the scroll before looking at Naruto.

Naruto only grinned before saying, "We already have both our scrolls."

Kiba nodded as Naruto turned to his teammates who were looking at him with a look that said, "What did you just do."

Naruto sighed before saying, "I will explain once we get to the tower and have some privacy."

They nodded before Naruto turned to Kiba.

"See you at the tower Kiba-san."

Kiba nodded before Naruto jumped into the forest with Hinata and Shino right behind him. After a few hours they arrived at the tower. Once they entered Naruto took out the two scrolls before tossing one towards Shino. They nodded at each other before opening them at the same time.

"Quick Shino-san throw them away. It's a summoning scroll." Shino did so, trusting his teammate and Naruto did the same a second later.

As the two scrolls over lapped each other in an X like formation a smoke cloud erupted. When the smoke cleared they saw their sensei smiling at them.

"Well it looks like you made it with a day to spare." Kurenai said as she folded her arms.

"Good to see you Kurenai-hime," Naruto enjoyed the blush that appeared on her cheeks, "we would have been here sooner but, we ran into Orochimaru."

Kurenai let out a small gasp as she looked at Hinata and Shino for confirmation before turning back to Naruto.

"Don't worry sensei I will tell you how it went when I am done talking to Hinata-chan and Shino-san about my 'friend'."

Kurenai looked confused before her eyes widened in realization. She nodded before leading them to the room that they would be staying in. Once they were comfortable Kurenai left to give them some privacy.

Once the door was closed Naruto flashed thru hand seals before he touched the wall that was next to the bed that he was sitting on. The room walls glowed blue before it died down.

"Alright before I begin, Shino-san can I have my gourds back."

Shino nodded before removed the sealing scroll and unsealed the three gourds. Naruto smiled seeing them before resealing the two back in his fore arm seal and setting his main gourd next to his bad.

"Alright now that that is done I want you both to tell me what you both know of the Kyuubi."

Both looked confused at the statement but, they went along with it.

Hinata decided to go first.

"The Kyuubi No Kitsune attacked Konoha 13 years ago. No one knows why the Biju attacked the village but, it was able to destroy a vast amount of our forces and village before the Yondaime Hokage was able to defeat it at the cost of his life."

Shino nodded when Naruto looked at him as if silently asking if he agreed.

"Very good Hinata-chan. Unfortunately you are only half right."

Both looked even more confused. Wondering what this had to do with their teammate.

"No mortal, no matter how powerful, can kill a Biju. So the Yondaime did the next best thing. He sealed it."

His teammate's eyes widened at that information.

"Unfortunately there is only one thing that can hold the Kyuubi as an inanimate object would just broke seconds after the sealing. A child."

Hinata eyes started to widen at that as see could see were this was going while Shino seemed to become quieter. Naruto could only sigh at this before continuing.

"That child was me. I am the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi No Kitsune."

Naruto lowered his face and waited for the screaming to start. So he was completely caught off guard when Hinata jumped at him while crying into his chest. He looked at Shino confused as he wrapped his arms around her, Trying to get her to calm down.

Once see was she sat down on her bed before saying, "I don't hate you Naruto-kun. If you have been able to live through almost the entire village's hatred and still stay sane then you have my respect."

Naruto looked surprised and Hinata giggled before saying, "If you expect me, a Hyuga, to not notice the villagers looks then something is wrong with you."

Naruto looked sheepes before looking at Shino.

"It is illogical to hate you Naruto-san. You have in no way shown that you are the Kitsune and if I did then I would be a hypocrite."

Naruto just laughed as tears fell down his cheeks. Once they stopped and he calmed down a genuine smile appeared on his face as he said two words.

"Thank you."

**(Break)**

**Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review. Also please vote when the poll is up.**


End file.
